Un regalo para Frida
by Vixen888
Summary: Manny esta enamorado de Frida y no se lo ha dicho, se lo confesara en su cumpleaños 16, pero ciertos contratiempos, problemas y malentendidos se cruzarán en su camino ¿Lograra estar con ella aún estando tan cerca de la muerte? Epílogo Terminado
1. Este soy yo, esa eres tu

Hace un tiempo vi en youtube un video sobre esta caricatura y una amiga termino haciendome ver algunos capitulos de este y me gusto mucho ver que hablaba sobre México y ver esa peculiar amistad entre el héroe/villano y su mejor amiga a quien le fasina el rock, yo tengo un amigo que toca la guitarra, asi que no me resisti y termine escribiendo este fic, espero que les guste

**Un regalo para Frida**

**Capitulo uno:** Este soy yo, esa eres tú

Cuidad Milagro, más de medio día:

-¡¡Si!!- gritaban a todo pulmón, el carrito se había desbocado a todo lo que daba. Era una gigantesca montaña rusa y tanto Frida como Manny no habían resistido la tentación, así que se fueron de pinta para poder divertirse de lo lindo en aquel nuevo parque de diversiones que acababa de abrir esa semana…

No importaba mucho ¿no?, después de todo los dos se irían a extraordinarios de por lo menos cuatro materias así que debían aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo lo más que pudieran antes de tener que quemarse las pestañas estudiando para los exámenes, aunque al final, como siempre, terminarían pasando con seis por cosa de suerte.

Habían ignorado deliberadamente todas las advertencias de sus padres sobre tener que aplicarse al estudio para ser alguien importante y todo eso, apenas era segundo de preparatoria y faltaba mucho para que salieran así que preferían no preocuparse tanto y vivir su vida con forme el instinto les dictara con respecto a lo que harían en su siguiente segundo de existencia para lograr divertirse todo lo que quisieran al lado de su mejor amigo de todos los tiempos. Lo más importante era que siempre negaban necesitar la universidad ya que ella se convertiría en una estrella del rock que ganaría millones junto con su banda "Los sombreros locos" y no se preocuparía de nada en lo absoluto pues contaría con todos los gustos y necesidades que su rockera vida le pidiera, mientras que Manny pasaría a la historia, eso era seguro, como héroe o villano, eso seria decisión de el para su futuro.

-¡Eso fue grandioso Manny!-exclamaba la joven acomodándose los gogles y aplacando su despeinado cabello azul que con el paso del tiempo había dejado crecer hasta que le llego a la mitad de la espalda que incluso se había atrevido a pintar un mechón en frente de color púrpura.

-¡Si!, oye, ¿quieres ir por una soda?- la invito calmando su emoción mutua por la adrenalina que experimentaron en el juego y que todavía recorría estrepitosamente sus cuerpos.

-Te acompaño-respondió mientras los dos se dirigían fuera del parque por que ya se habían subido a todos los juegos que les había llamado la atención.

Eran amigos de toda la vida, ninguno los conocía mejor que uno con el otro. Apoyo mutuo, amistad verdadera y desinteresada, diversión, travesuras, escapadas y hasta delitos, por su puesto que pequeños, eran la lista de recuerdos que habían acumulado en toda su vida juntos.

El Tigre y su mejor amiga, siempre juntos… siempre juntos…

Ese sentimiento había surgido en el hacía un tiempo atrás, años, para ser más precisos, lo había inundado y el no se sentía capaz de escapar de el. Eran muy unidos, eso lo sabía cualquiera y nadie podía negar que ninguno pudiera vivir sin el otro ya que se complementaban mutuamente; pero esa cercanía se había vuelto distinta con el paso del tiempo para Manny, pues sentía que no era el mismo cada vez que estaba junto a Frida. Los videojuegos, bromas, acción y todo lo demás no habían cambiado en nada pues se declaraban a si mismos como cómplices en el crimen de la diversión, incluyendo con esto los delitos que llegaron a cometer y que si eran graves, pero ahora era muy diferente, aunque sonara absurdo, habían madurado, solo un poco, pero madurado al fin y al cabo.

-Ya me aburrí-le aviso a su amiga al tiempo que arrojaba el embase de su bebida hacia el bote de basura y fallando el desganado tiro. Habían gastado todo su dinero en los videojuegos de ese lugar y el ocio se había presentado en el ambiente ahora que ya no hacían nada, y estaba comenzando a fastidiarles.

-Lo se…-respondió esta igual o más harta que el, pero recordó que el mañana había guardado algo en sus cosas que en ese momento podría ayudarlos a salir del aburrimiento-traigo aerosol-dijo mientras buscaba en el interior de su mochila que solo llevaba un cuaderno lleno de canciones y dibujos, un espejo y un bolígrafo que llenaban la mochila cargada de las latas de diferentes colores que llevaba-aquí esta-saco una y se la mostro a Manny-y traigo mas-.

-¡¿Y que estamos esperando?!-respondió eufórico y emocionado a la vez-¡Vamos!-le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba afuera hacia la calle.

-Pero Manny…-interrumpió su exasperada emoción-No nos dará tiempo de regresar a casa a las cuatro, recuerda que estamos castigados-le recordó al tiempo que paraban su carrera y meditaban sobre lo tarde que ya debía ser.

-Media hora…-susurro al ver la hora en su reloj-¡acepto el reto!-termino exclamando-vamos Frida-y en eso se transformo en el Tigre haciendo uso de su cinturón y tomo a su amiga fuertemente para irse al callejón donde acostumbraban grafitear todo lo que quisieran y que todos sabían que era su marca personal.

Cuando llegaron ella aun seguía preocupada por saber que tal vez no les daría tiempo de acabar al menos un grafo.

-¿Crees que nos de tiempo?- le pregunto con la lata en la mano mientras que su amigo le dirigía una mirada despreocupada y decidida.

-Hagámoslo…-y los dos se pusieron a pintar por las paredes lo que su imaginación les dictara. Mientras Frida decoraba con llamas intensas la nota musical que había hecho, Manny estaba detallando algo más elaborado.

-Listo, tienes que ver lo que….wow-se quedo boquiabierta al girar y encontrarse con un fabuloso y detallado mural con la frase "Feliz Birthday" (Si, feliz, no happy)

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-le dijo recargado en el muro con una mano y aires de grandeza por orgulloso de su obra.

-Cielos Manny… ¡Esta fabuloso! Gracias-se lanzó a abrazarlo.

El no supo que hacer ante este gesto de afecto. Era cierto que al crecer Frida se había vuelto más femenina, pues era normal, aún así se sentía extraño tener que crecer, el ya había pasado por esa etapa y ya había tenido varias novias en el transcurso de su vida, y era muy cierto que se le había subido la temperatura cuando las besaba y estaban a solas, pero con Frida no era lo mismo, había sido su amiga desde infancia y siempre habían sido amigos y nada más.

El por su parte se había convertido en un adonis, incluso un Don Juan ya que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de algunas chicas dándoles vagas ilusiones, incluso Zoe Ave había caído de nuevo ante la seducción del joven Rivera y su encanto latino, ya que su comportamiento no era siempre de héroe, si no que también era al chico malo por que el todas se morían.

Frida tenía a sus enamorados el ricachón y el genio loco jalapeño, pero su número de admiradores y hasta acosadores había aumentado con el paso del tiempo, ¡claro! Ella era una chica con una gran personalidad, divertida y se había desarrollado bastante como para lucir sexy, sobre todo por que seguía vistiendo igual que en su niñez, con falda a cuadros y más corta con sus tirantes ahora al aire y no puestos, su blusa ahora dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y no había duda de que su onda rockera era la gota que derramaba el vaso para hacer de ella un pastelito que todos querían saborear.

Ahora, en medio de ese inocente abrazo, Manny puso sentir como la delantera de su amiga se repegaba a su ropa directamente con el y no había podido evitar ponerse un poco rojo.

-No es nada-la dijo separándose de ella rápidamente-Mira la hora, ya es tarde, hay que irnos- y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera la tomo entre sus brazos y se fueron de ahí columpiándose por los techos de las casas.

-Si vas a hacer mi piñata ¿Verdad?-le pregunto mientras se desplazaban con el viento pegándoles directamente en el frente.

-Sabes que si… ¿Por qué todos los años me lo preguntas? ¿Aun no puedes perdonarme?-se quejo con cara de fastidio, pero sabia que se las debía.

-Nop, aun no-le sonrió con un gesto confidente tratando de olvidar aquel suceso con La Cuervo años atrás.

La dejo en su casa y se despidieron, habían aprendido a ser discretos y sigilosos debido al padre de Frida y su odio hacia el, así que se fue rápido.

No había duda, estaba enamorado, cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía dejar de imaginarse tomarla en sus brazos y arrebatarle un beso apasionado, ¿Si lo hacia con otras chicas por que era tan difícil proceder así conFrida? La respuesta era muy simple: Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos podría perderla, y eso era un dolor que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que prefirió callar, guardando y reprimiendo esos deseos no debidos que sentía arder en lo profundo de su alma y que incluso a veces lo llevaban a ronronear al pensar en ciertas situaciones en las que los dos se veían envueltos y con resultados muy comprometedores….

Aunque se resistía a exponerlos diciéndose a si mismo que eran sus hormonas y nada más…

Pobre y enamorado Manny, no sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con igual locura y pasión….

Aquí le dejo esta vez por que no cuento con mucho tiempo, ya que tengo otras historias que atender, no hay problema, este ya casi lo termino y se va a extender a unos cuantos capítulos más por que voy a contar algunos otros sucesos que pasen con este par, y después el gran momento en el que los dos dejan de ser despistados y confiesan su amor…

No se preocupen, estoy haciendo rendir mi tiempo al máximo aprovechando mis ratos libres para seguirle…

Dejenme todos los comentarios que quieran para saber si debo mejorar o incluir algo más de romance, acción, lo que quieran, publico dice...


	2. Aquella vez

**Un regalo para Frida**

**Capitulo dos:** Aquella vez…

¡Una nota musical!... no, ya le había hecho una piñata así una vez,… ¡su cara!... no, ya le había hecho una así también, incluso en un cumpleaños le regalo una con la forma de Zoe Ave, había sido una sorpresa poco común, pero disfrutó bastante el destrozarla…

Se le estaban acabando las ideas y debía de tenerla lista para el viernes, pues en ese día había caído su cumpleaños. El ya tenia 16 años y Frida los cumpliría al terminar esa semana. Le emocionaba mucho hacer una fiesta igual de alocada que la que tuvo en sus 15 años, ya que tuvo de todo, hasta que La Cuervo trato de arruinarlo, eso se había convertido en una tradición desde niños, ya que ella nunca invitaría a Zoe a su fiesta…

**Flashback**

-wow, quien se iba a imaginar que tu papá me dejaría venir… je je –se reía nerviosamente ante su amiga, quien llevaba puesto su vestido de gala en una combinación muy elegante entre estilo y rock: Botas de plataforma y muchas hebillas, ya que detestaba la idea de tener que usar zapatillas para el baile y todo eso; el vestido tenia una caída en holanes de color azul como su cabello y un tono purpura en ciertos detalles que combinaban con su cabello a la perfección, llevaba un corsé negro con rojo en donde se abrochaba el listón haciendo lucir un disimulado pero sexy escote y las mangas eran de rejilla, se veía hermosísima.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonrió provocándole el sonrojo visible incluso debajo de la mascara de su traje de El Tigre, pues había decidido ir así, en cuanto a sus ropas se podía decir que vestía a la española, listo para bailar con fuego en sus pies. Como regalo le había llevado a Frida un adorno de rosas para su muñeca, era un lindo detalle y digno para la ocasión, sobre todo por que la flor era del color del cabello de Frida y por eso se había animado a comprárselo. Aparte ella llevaba una rosa púrpura en su cabello junto a la corona que la habían obligado a usar, sin embargo no dejo que le prohibieran usas sus pulseras de estoperoles y sus botas, pero el peinado que le habían hecho era excelente por que la hacía lucir como toda una dama y demostraba toda la belleza que todos sabían que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.

-Es hermoso, no debiste Manny-le dijo contemplando su regalo que el mismo le había puesto segundos antes.

-Claro que si, solo lo mejor para mi mejor amiga-contesto; con el tiempo el joven Rivera se había sensibilizado un poco, cosa que atraía a las chicas como moscas a la miel con su actitud romántica/heroica a la Don Juan.

-Sabes Manny… hay algo que me falta para que esta fiesta sea perfecta-la hablo apartando la mirada y bastante roja por que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle…

-¿Qué?-le pregunto curioso por ver a Frida ponerse así.

-Me falta bailar un vals con mi mejor amigo- se volvió hacia el mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa pero despampanante.

-Frida…- Pensó, estaba extrañado, pero no lo dudo dos veces-¡Claro que si!- la tomo de la mano y la llevó a la pista donde estaban a la mitad de un tango precisamente. Manny se puso un rosa roja en la boca de color intenso y bailo con ella tan acaloradamente en medio de un sopor de hormonas por aquel baile tan sensual que todos se alejaron para admirar como bailaban con una cara de sorpresa y murmurando por lo bajo muchas suposiciones sobre un romance entre esos dos, ya que conociendo el Don Juan que era Manny creyeron que ya había hecho caer a Frida con ese baile o que ya podían haber hecho más cosas…

Por supuesto que el padre de Frida no estaba complacido viendo como ese Rivera bailaba con tanta pasión con su hija, y lo peor era que ella bailaba igual de apasionada que el, como si se fundieran los dos cuerpos en cada movimiento, ¿Dónde aprendió a bailar así? De Manny uno se lo supondría ¿Pero Frida?

Para ellos no había nadie más que con quien estaban bailando, en medio de un ambiente de fuego y pasión propio del tango. Cuando este termino y todos comenzaron a aplaudirles se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se dejaron llevar por las emociones y el deseo de estar cada vez más cerca del otro y mas pegados en aquel baile caliente. Entonces comenzó el vals, la tomo de la mano y ella se recargo en su hombro mientras que sus otras manos se unían; sus respiraciones eran agitadas y habían sudado un poco por que se les había subido la temperatura con todo eso…

-Bailas muy… bien-le dijo tratando de hacerle plática y poniéndose aún mas roja mientras que dejaba escapar una risita boba pero dulce para los oídos de el.

-Tu también bailas excelente- le regreso el cumplido todo nervioso por aquella situación. Le encantaba dejar a las chicas sin aliento cuando bailaba con ellas así de sensual, e incluso se aprovechaba de las circunstancias para derretirlas con sus labios y llevarlas al borde del desmayo, sin embargo ahora era él el que estaba nervioso y sin aliento al igual que Frida.

Ella se había convertido en la chica más cotizada y sexy de la escuela, todos querían con ella pero siempre los rechazaba con el pretexto de una amistad, todos creían que era novia de Manny, pero este tenia infinidad de chicas y varias novias así que descartaban la idea. A pesar de todo no dejaban de asediarla, incluso cuando había más chicas que se sentían superiores y que algunas si eran más bellas que ella, Frida seguía siendo el fruto prohibido que nadie tocaba y no era una zorra como la mayoría de sus compañeras, incluso una vez trataron de secuestrarla, claro que Manny los detuvo con fuego en sus ojos por haberle tratado de quitar a su Frida.

-Y… ¿volverás a tocar con los sombreros locos esta noche?-trato de cambiar el tema.

-Si, después de todo es mi fiesta-le menciono feliz – y me agrada compartir esto contigo-le dijo en un tono de casi entrega, sabía que quería abrazarlo y no separarse de él durante un momento más, pero este la hizo dar una vuelta en medio de la música del vals. De ser un baile lento lo completaron con unas vueltas y piruetas elegantes que provocaban admiración en los presentes y al terminar una vuelta, justo en el momento en que se acababa la música la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos, sabía que era un poco más alto que ella y eso lo hacia sentir seguro y más enamorado, por que el hecho de sentirse su héroe y protector realmente hacia que se emocionara.

-A mi también me gusta estar aquí…-le dijo con voz pausada y los ojos entrecerrados, los dos terminaron el baile y estaban muy pegados el uno del otro, casi podían sentir las exhalaciones del otro un su rostro-…junto a ti…-todos lo estaban esperando, ellos lo estaban esperando, el ambiente no había dejado de ser acalorado entre los dos, era su momento, suyo y de nadie más. Se aproximo a besarla, planeando comenzar suave y tomar sus labios lentamente mientras probaba el sabor de Frida y se embebía en este… cerraron sus ojos y ya solo quedaban unos cuentos centímetros entre los dos cuando el sonido de los cristales de la ventana de arriba los interrumpió, La Cuervo había llegado para arruinar la fiesta y los gritos de inmediato se hicieron presentes entre los invitados.

-Debo ir…-se separo de ella abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Lo se…- le contesto bajando la mirada. Se arranco la ropa pues debajo traía su traje ya que había ido a la fiesta como el Tigre y se puso en acción para acabar con La Cuervo y toda su familia, ganando como era de costumbre, pero no se sentía bien por que había perdido su oportunidad de besar a Frida.

Después de esa vez no hablaron sobre lo sucedido en los días consecutivos y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada, siendo solo amigos…

**Fin del flashback**

-Esa vez no salió nada bien…- meditaba mientras pensaba en aquel suceso, estaba bastante angustiado por sus sentimientos, seguro Frida debía sentir lo mismo si iba a corresponder a su beso aquella vez…

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo de la nada, pensando en Frida le llego la idea a la mente de las canciones que tocaba y que habían mejorado mucho conforme había crecido-¡Una piñata de guitarra eléctrica!-gritó-eso le encantará-tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa para buscar y comprar las cosas que necesitaría para hacerla y también dulces, que aunque ellos ya no participaban en romper la piñata le encantaba ver a los demás peleando por ellos, y por eso no habían roto la tradición. Planeaba hacer una piñata increíble, pues ese cumpleaños sería muy especial…

Aqui esta la conti, como es algo que no tenia planeado, continuaré con las otras historias, pero no abandonare esta

comenten, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas

Besos


	3. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Este capítulo, (que no planeaba subir tan pronto pero bueno…) se lo dedico a La Tigresa dj y a Ghost Steve, ya me di cuenta de que también te gusta el Tigre je je… Espero lo disfruten:

* * *

**Un regalo para Frida**

**Capitulo tres:** ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Era miércoles y ya había terminado la piñata para Frida, solo faltaba que la juzgara para saber si era buena, y como todos los años lo alabaría por su peculiar talento para hacer piñatas.

No esperó más y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga para que viera por fin el trabajo terminado. En su casa no estaba y supuso que tal vez había ido a ensayar con "Los Sombreros Locos" a alguna casa de sus integrantes así que siguió caminando por la calle pensando en que Frida estaría feliz de ver la piñata tan original que se le había ocurrido, cuando al doblar la esquina sintió que se quería morir, ahí estaba Frida en compañía de un chico bastante apuesto, y no parecían ser solo amigos.

-¿entonces que me dices…-le hablaba galantemente –…iremos esta noche?-

Manny se puso furioso al escuchar como le hablaba a Frida de esa manera, tratándosela de ligar, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella lo rechazara en ese preciso momento pero…

-¡Claro que iré!-contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…. ¡¿qué?! ¡¡¡ ¿Frida había aceptado salir con ese patán?!!!

-Excelente -contesto-Te estaré esperando…-

-ahí te veo-se despidió agitando su mano al chico que se alejaba por la calle, mientras Manny se acercaba corriendo para comprobar lo que sus ojos habían visto…

-¡Frida!-grito al tiempo que detenía su carrera jadeante en cuanto llego a ella.

-Manny, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo mientras ponía tono de preocupación.

-¡¿Quién era ese?!- le cuestiono sujetándola de los brazos bruscamente.

-Manny, yo…-

-¡Dímelo!-

-Cálmate, solo vamos a salir esta noche, veremos una película en el cine que esta a dos cuadras- le hablo al tiempo que el no lograba entender lo que había escuchado.

-¿Salir…?- sintió como su mundo se iba por el drenaje al comprender lo que eso significaba ¿Cómo es que Frida podría salir con alguien y no decirle? ¿Cómo es que ella se atrevía a tener una cita con alguien que no fuera el?

-Lo conocí hoy, hace un rato, iba a decirte pero no esperaba verte, y con lo de la fiesta y todo eso… ¿No estas enojado conmigo verdad?-se angustio al verlo tan sacado de onda.

-¿Qué?, a si, claro-respondió aun impactado. Sabía que no le había contado sobre cuales y cuantas eran sus conquistas ya que cuando regresaron a la normalidad después de la fiesta de 15 años de Frida el siguió ligando al mayoreo como era cotidiano en el, lo más seguro es que ella debió haber supuesto que solo se habían dejado llevar por la situación y que siempre serían amigos, cuando la verdadera razón era que cada vez que besaba a alguien más se imaginaba besando a Frida y no tenia las agallas de decirle una palabra de sus sentimientos ni de acercarse como si nada y robarle un beso, aunque fuera pequeño, por que ella era la única persona que en serio sentía que quería ¡¡y ahora ella y estaba a punto de salir con alguien más!!

-¿Manny?...- se preocupo de verlo tan callado e inmóvil por más de un minuto.

-¡¡ ¿Y vas a salir con el no mas por que si, incluso cuando no sabes nada de el y se acaban de conocer?!!-le reclamo furioso y con los celos al límite.

-¡¿qué?!-reclamo enseguida-¿Acaso no estas feliz por mí?-

-¡¡¿Estar feliz de que? ¿De verte ser la presa de ese tipo que no se ve que tenga buenas intenciones contigo?!!-contesto subiendo aun mas el tono de voz por que de verdad estaba celoso y eufórico.

-Yo escogí salir con el, deberías estarme animando en vez de sonar como mi padre…-le hablo bajando la mirada poniéndose un poco triste, la verdadera razón de porque lo había hecho era muy clara para ella pero simplemente él no comprendía, incluso cuando no había dejado de pensar en eso todo el tiempo.

-¡No estoy hablándote como tu padre!, soy tu amigo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti…- respondió un tanto molesto por que no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía y ese momento no parecía ser el mejor para decirlo.

-¡Solo escúchate Manny! Suenas igual que el…-

-No, es solo que yo…-debía decírselo, tenía que saberlo- … la verdad… Frida…-no sentía las piernas, estaba sudando y lo peor era que la situación no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Qué Manny? ¿Que es?-desde el fondo tenia una vaga esperanza de que sus oídos pudieran escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón.

-Yo no debería hablar de más…-termino respondiendo, de nuevo no tuvo las agallas de decírselo. Frida estaba estática, no sabía que pensar, pero solo sabía que no era lo que sentía en su corazón.

-Ah, era eso…-

-No me agrada en lo absoluto ese tipo, pero si es tu decisión la respetare-no supo como no se atraganto con lo que acababa de decir…

-Gracias Manny…-sonrió un tanto deprimida –Y… ¿a que venias?-le pregunto al haberse topado con el y luego haber discutido por semejante estupidez…

-¿Yo que?... a si, vine para decirte que tu piñata ya esta lista-contesto mientras los dos cambiaban de actitud, no les gustaba pelar y no sabían llevar en lo absoluto estar enojados con el otro.

-¡¿De verás?!-se emociono dejando ver un destello de alegría en su cara- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo verla?-.

-Tendrás que esperar, es una sorpresa-se mofo al ver la cara de súplica de Frida, esa sería su manera de castigarla por salir con personas que no le convenían.

-Seré paciente…-suspiro-debo irme, nos vemos luego-se marcho.

-Si, si adiós…-su mente un no podía asimilar que ella tuviera una cita, y a pesar de lo que había dicho no lo aceptaba en lo absoluto.

Se regreso a su casa con la cabeza metida en sus profundas ideas y el corazón al borde de sangrar de dolor ¿Cómo es que se había atrevido a traicionarlo de tal manera?, si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde y le dijera cuanto la quería… se acostó en su cama aun vestido, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, estaba cansado y lentamente se dejo entregar a profundo sueño que, aunque no estaba cansado sus emociones lo habían agobiado bastante.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormido pero cuando despertó ya había anochecido y el sonido de patrullas yendo hacía el banco de Ciudad Milagro en el cual había sonado la alarma era evidentemente notable.

-Otra vez a salvar la ciudad…-suspiro y salió por la ventana de su cuarto en picada libre transformándose en el camino y balanceándose en los edificios gracias a sus garras evitando caer al piso.

Cuando llego notó que se trataba de Sartana y su esqueletos que trataban de robarse todo el dinero (como si su riqueza no fuera ya de por si muy grande).

-¡Detente ahí Sartana! ¡Ese dinero no te pertenece!-le advirtió- Mi padre tiene una cuenta en este banco así que no puedo dejarte robarlo-incluyo en su amenaza, los años pudieron volverlo más varonil y apuesto pero su personalidad pícara con chispa no se había visto alterada.

-¡Inténtalo Tigre!-se comenzó a carcajear mientras con sus acordes mandaba a volar a todos los policías fuera de su camino para poder escapar.

-Aquí vamos…-se lanzo al ataque luchando duramente, Sartana no era una enemiga fácil, pero sus habilidades de él habían aumentado mucho y la dejo en partes mandándola a la cárcel.

-¡Me vengare Tigre!-lo amenazo desde el camión de reos en donde la transportaban junto con todos los huesos suyos y los de sus esqueletos.

-Si, si ya se-sonrió un tanto irónico-Te estaré esperando…-se despidió… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso?… ¡Frida saldría con ese tipo esa noche!

-¡Es el Tigre!-se acercó una bola de fans a saludarlo y pedirle un autógrafo.

-Je Je, señoritas…-se deshizo de ellas yéndose de ahí rápido. Antes se habría quedado, e incluso hubiera invitado a alguna a salir, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer…

Por la calle, vestida muy atractiva y tomada de la mano de aquel chico, estaba Frida. Se veía feliz, pero en el fondo estaba muy arrepentida, no sentía que las cosas fueran bien, en el cine la abrazó e incluso se atrevió a robarle un beso, y al terminar la película no le dijo nada y se la llevo de ahí, esa no era la ruta hacía su casa y las calles se veían cada vez más solas y muy poco alumbradas.

-¿A dónde vamos?...-se atrevió a preguntarle nerviosamente a su acompañante.

-No digas nada-la callo-Vas a ver como no te vas a arrepentir…-sonrió maliciosamente mientras la empujaba a un callejón oscuro y vacío.

Afortunadamente Manny los había visto salir del cine cuando se dirigía a regresar a casa y no pudo evitar seguirlos, ya que siendo el un conquistador sabía a la perfección las intenciones de aquel tipo para con Frida, y cuando le respondió así de grosero y con ese tono, presintió que las cosas estaban apunto de empeorar…

* * *

¡Tara! Decidí continuar con este, no pensaba hacer la historia tan larga, pero saque la fan que tengo dentro y aquí estoy de nuevo poniendo drama, esto va para un poco más, pero solo un par de capítulos y ya.

Espero seguir encontrando tiempo para escribir, que tanto me encanta, solo que a veces tengo que atender otras responsabilidades que consumen mi tiempo de volada y me dejan apenas con las energía suficientes para llegar a mi cama y dormir… aun así, como ya lo dije, odio con toda mi alma tardarme en subir las continuaciones, y eso que soy nueva, pero bueno, ya ven como soy…

Mándenme sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Besos

Vixen


	4. Por ti

Fe de erratas: Esta vez debo pedir disculpas por que me equivoque en el nombre de la banda en la que toca Frida, que se llama Los Sombreros Atómicos, no Locos como yo le había puesto, gracias por hacerme notar mi error que no se ve nada bien pero bueno… perdón… Sin más que decir más que me alegra estar de regreso con esta historia y me remito a decir:

¡Aquí esta el capítulo nuevo! ¡Yeah! ¡Arriba el Tigre!

* * *

**Un regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo cuatro: **Por ti

Era uno de los momentos más angustiantes de su vida, por un capricho acepto salir con un tipo que desconocía y que ahora estaba a punto de querer tomarla en aquel callejón. No había luz y estaba húmedo, lleno de basura en algunas esquinas y realmente olía mal, aunque esos detalles pasaban completamente desapercibidos ya que la azoto en la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello violentamente.

-Oye, espera… yo no… detente, ¡alto! Ya basta- trataba de quitárselo de encima pero era más fuerte que ella y sentía que las cosas empeorarían cada vez más, la había sujetado de las muñecas a la altura de su cara y la tenía completamente inmovilizada.

-¡Te dije que no dijeras nada o nos van a descubrir!-la callo mientras seguía forcejeando por que no se estaba quieta.

-¡Basta! ¡Yo nunca dije que quería hacerlo contigo!-le grito en la cara dejándolo bastante impactado que incluso la soltó. Al pensar que tal vez le había entendido y ya la dejaría ir dio unos pasos para dirigirse a la calle y poder escapar lo más pronto posible de el, pero cuando dio apenas tres pasos sintió como la atacaba por detrás enmudeciéndola con la mano mientras la sujetaba con el otro brazo.

-Escúchame, tu decidiste salir conmigo en primer lugar y si no te gusta como hago las cosas vas a tener que aguantarte ya que a mi nadie se me ha escapado y menos alguien como tu-le dijo al oído mientras ella trataba aún más desesperadamente de quitárselo de encima, lamentablemente este la halo con más fuerza y termino tirándola en el piso, cuando trato de levantarse le dio una cachetada sonora notablemente que le volteo la cara, a cada momento estaba más nerviosa y preocupada. Manny había tenido razón, aquel tipo no tenía ninguna intención buena con ella, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, ahora estaba tratando de escapar arrastrándose por el suelo de ser violada por ese desconocido que la embauco. De inmediato la alcanzo y llegó hasta su ropa para tratar de quitarle el vestido que llevaba pero solo logro hacerla gritar y que esta le diera una patada en el estómago para tratar de escapar.

-¡Maldita!- se levanto de inmediato mientras esta corría hacia la calle para encontrar a alguien que la ayudara, trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero por la caída en la que azoto cuando este la empujo al suelo la había lastimado notablemente, pronto el dolor la hizo detener su carrera y para su mala suerte en menos de un segundo aquel sujeto ya estaba sobre ella de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame!-le dijo entre gritos y algunas lágrimas que dejo salir al no ver que se librara de esa-Por favor no lo hagas, déjame ir-comenzó a rogarle cuando este la abrió estrepitosamente los botones de su vestido haciendo que la tela se rasgara.

-Nunca- la amenazo al tiempo que la inmovilizaba nuevamente tomándola de las muñecas, realmente le gustaba y no se iría de ahí hasta haberla hecho suya, ignoraba rotundamente sus ruegos y sus lágrimas y se dedico a besarla agresivamente incluso cuando esta no respondía para el en nada.

Estaba sumamente asustada, quería cerrar los ojos y hacer como si no estuviera ahí, pero podía sentirlo, besándola en el cuello, en la boca, en su piel, sus labios le quemaban, era como si el estar juntos la enfermara, pues realmente lo odiaba y se odiaba a si misma por no haberlo visto venir. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de Manny, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Manny lo que sentía por el, si al menos el estuviera ahí para salvarla.

En ese momento le arranco por completo el vestido de la parte de abajo provocando que esta gritara aun más desesperada de querer librarse de el.

-¡Por favor suéltame!-continuaba rogándole en medio de su llanto, deseaba estar muerta antes de que el la tomara por la fuerza.

-¡Ya cállate!-le grito al tiempo que le levantaba la mano para volver a silenciarla, Frida sentía venir el golpe y cerro los ojos fuertemente en espera del impacto y el dolor que acarreaba después de este, pero una garra metálica detuvo su mano y lo hizo tensar el brazo para impedir el golpe.

-¿Pero que diablos?-dejo escapar el otro al ver que esa extraña mano lo había detenido, al escuchar esa afirmación y no sentir nada Frida abrió los ojos solo para ver que desde la oscuridad de donde provenía aquella cadena que terminaba en la garra una figura comenzaba a tomar forma al acercarse a la luz y dirigirse hasta ellos.

-Manny…- exclamo aliviada desde el piso.

-Aléjate de ella -le dijo a aquel sujeto lenta y calmadamente, con odio en sus palabras, sus ojos ardían en llamas y estaba al borde total, era inhumano. Ese tipo se había atrevido a querer quitarle a Frida y querer tomarla por la fuerza, incluso la había lastimado, no quería dejarlo vivir.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados?-le reclamo al verlo inmiscuirse en sus planes pero justo cuando trató de volver a insultarlo recibió un puñetazo por parte de Manny que lo mando hasta la pared quitándoselo de encima. Tal acción provoco que escombros cayeran y polvo se soltara, de inmediato Frida se levanto del piso y se trato de cubrir lo más que pudo con las manos ya que su vestido estaba notablemente dañado por no decir como estaba ella, Manny se aproximo unos pasos hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto seriamente al verla todavía angustiada, siempre había sido muy extrovertida y alegre pero verla en ese estado de impacto y temor era brutal. Cuando esta asintió todavía muda se aproximo hacia él solo para sentí una bala cruzar cerca de su cabeza, el tipo estaba armado, lo más seguro es que hubiera llevado el arma para amenazar a Frida si no podía controlarla, pero ahora la usaba para poder defenderse de la furia de El Tigre quien llego en auxilio de su mejor amiga.

-¡No des un paso más o te mato!-lo amenazó muy valiente mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, creía que lo podía intimidar con eso, pero Manny no se movió ni un centímetro aun cuando este se acerco para apuntarle directamente en la frente, era más alto que el por muy poco pero aun con el arma no dejaba de ser menos que Rivera.

Al sentirse más valiente se atrevió a presionar el gatillo, pero cuando la bala logro salir en medio de la pequeña explosión que provoco no llego a la cabeza de Manny por que este se movió rápidamente y cuando el otro se percato de que estaba disparándole a la nada recibió una patada en la cara que lo mando hasta el muro que delimitaba el callejón, se había movido ágilmente hasta llegar a una zona fuera de su visión para que no pudiera verle y así atacar.

-¡Manny!-grito la chica de cabellos azules al escuchar el disparo al verlo tan cerca del arma y creer que no podría escapar, pero este se libro muy bien del disparo y eso la tranquilizo.

El joven Rivera no decía palabra alguna, sus acciones decían más que cualquier frase o amenaza, le estaba dando una paliza tremenda, el tipo se levantaba e incluso cuando trato de detenerlo con una navaja que llevaba no pudo ni siquiera llegar a el por que lo detuvo con ambas manos por los brazos dejándolo caer en el suelo, ni siquiera se pudo levantar cuando sintió la bota del héroe sobre su espalda, quería quitarle la vida, quería acabar con su existencia en este mundo por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su Frida, quería eliminarlo por completo de la faz de la tierra y lo iba a hacer así que le soltó una patada que lo hizo sentar en el medio del muro donde se encontraba tirado.

-Te atreviste a lastimar a Frida-rompió su silencio en medio de su furia-Te atreviste a tratar de tomarla en contra de su voluntad…-

Aquel chico estaba sangrando de la frente y lo más seguro es que tenía algunas costillas y huesos rotos, por no hablar de las tremendas heridas que necesitarían varias puntadas, era su fin el que se aproximaba. Desde un principio la cara de Manny se veía completamente seria, llena de odio, los ojos un poco entrecerrados demostrando tranquilidad, incluso cuando por dentro estuviera ardiendo en llamas de odio que podían visualizarse por medio de sus pupilas, su complexión era soberbia, respetable y digna de admiración y respeto, pero su aura, el aura que podía sentirse al solo verle era terrible, un confuso caos en medio de odio y maldad que a cualquier villano haría estremecer, era simplemente demoniaco, estaba a explotar pero su actitud era tan calmada y silente que daba miedo

- No mereces vivir- le comento al tiempo que el chico abría los ojos de par en par y Manny alzaba su brazo a punto de atravesarlo con sus garras y arrebatarle la vida que no merecía por el solo hecho de que haber tocado a Frida.

Eran sus últimos momentos de vida y Manny quería verlo sufrir, se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo sangrar y para que sintiera el mismo dolor y el mismo temor que provoco en Frida multiplicado por cien y lo había logrado, ahora debía terminar lo que había empezado. El viento fue cortado por su velocidad haciendo sonar el filo de sus garras, estaba tan cerca de poder lograr su objetivo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon deteniéndolo en el acto. De inmediato pudo reconocerla, Frida lo había detenido, quería matarlo y trato de tomar vuelo de nuevo para atravesarlo pero Frida tomo su mano desde atrás deteniéndolo de nuevo, quería que se detuviera, no quería que lo matara.

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntarle mientras aun sujetaba su mano, quería saber la razón de por que quería perdonarle la vida a quien la había tratado de tal manera, quería saber la razón.

Frida estaba sumida en la espalda de su amigo, llego justo a tiempo antes de que no hubiera remedio a la acción que estaba a punto de cometer, no quería que el se convirtiera en un asesino, no quería verlo sometido al puño de la justicia si lo encontraban culpable de asesinato, no quería dejar de verlo si este terminaba en prisión por haberla salvado de los problemas que ella misma se buscó, no quería verlo sufrir más por su causa, no quería…

-No vale la pena…-le contesto mientras gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, lo quería tanto que no podía dejarlo convertirse en un monstruo por ella. Supo captar su mensaje y bajo ambos brazos mientras cerraba los ojos en medio de su resignación, pues sabía que era verdad lo que ella trataba de expresarle, y cuando este se calmo Frida soltó el llanto al sentirse sumamente mal por haber estado en aquella situación tan adversa.

Después de unos minutos el tonto herido que trato de propasarse con ella se extraño al no haber recibido el golpe final por parte de El Tigre, y por fin se animo a abrir los ojos al no escuchar más los sollozos de la chica solo para encontrar el callejón vacío, los dos se habían marchado y lo habían dejado solo a su suerte, para que el destino fuera el único que se atreviera a juzgarlo si debía vivir o no llegaría a ver un amanecer nunca más.

* * *

No me gusta tardarme en subir continuaciones pero realmente me fue muy mal estos últimos días, fui hospitalizada, escuela, trabajo, mi vida, ¡Que horror! Y me quejaba de que no me pasaba nada interesante, realmente prefiero mi ritmo de vida tranquilo en el que me aburro con facilidad, pero últimamente me he pasado de la raya con las escapadas y las metidas de pata así que ya no más, debo concentrarme en lo que de verdad importa, que son mis estudios y el trabajo, aun así me encanta escribir y no dejare de hacerlo por que es algo que realmente amo.

Los quiero y solo por eso pondré más atención a esta historia para poderla terminar, cosa que no veo ni lejos ni cerca, tal vez deje sacar un poco más la fan interior y la alargue un poco, con decir que al principio solo tenía planeado hacerla de cuatro capítulos y mírenme es el cuatro y me llegan tantas ideas que no creo poder poner en un solo capítulo, aún así falta poco para terminarla. Tal vez haga otro fic de El Tigre, me ha gustado mucho trabajar en este, pero bueno, ya veremos más adelante.

Mándenme sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, todo es recibido

Besos

Vixen


	5. Errores

Nuevo capítulo, estoy como loca, este capítulo lo hice a pisa y corre, debo estudiar para el examen, me voy, disfrútenlo…

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: **Errores

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que estaban en ese techo, Manny no dejaba de mirar seriamente la nada del suelo mientras Frida trataba de calmar su respiración que a pesar de tanto tiempo no había logrado calmar, estaba muy agitada por lo ocurrido y lo peor era que se sentía cada vez peor cuando volteaba mirarlo, ambos estaban de rodillas y el tenía la espalda encorvada mientras seguía luciendo fuera de este mundo, simplemente no estaba en si y Frida lo sabía, sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle nada.

Pasaron así un largo tiempo hasta que Manny fue el primero que comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, parpadeo varias veces y su expresión dura y perdida se cambio por una más flexible y comprensiva, Frida había estado llorando todo el tiempo desde que este la rescato, y cuando por fin se calmo no hizo otra cosa más que permanecer en silencio, a su lado, para nunca más quererlo lejos de ella, aun así guardaba su distancia por que sentía que su error no sería perdonado tan fácil, y estaba en lo correcto, el se había visto envuelto en el bajo instinto de querer matar solo por tratar de protegerla, situación que no hubiera ocurrido si no se hubiera metido en tantos problemas como en los que se metió; pero su corazón se sensibilizo al verla sentir toda la culpa sobre sus hombros y el ver como se tiraba de los cabellos por haber sido tan tonta, según sus palabras.

Estaba tan callada, tan relajada después da tal suceso y tan triste por aquello que simplemente le era imposible negar que no estaba compadecido de ella, era su amiga de la infancia, su mejor amiga y compañera, todo su mundo y su vida, todo era verdad, la quería más que como a una amiga como para haberse puesto así, solo que aun no sabía como decirlo, el era hasta cierto punto un hombre al que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero a ella, a Frida no le escondía nada, y menos algo como eso, pero desde esa mañana en la que discutieron ya no sentía que fuera lo mismo ya que lo había cambiado por otro, un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía, a pesar de sus advertencias lo ignoró y las cosas terminaron así, no podía evitar el clásico "te lo dije", quería saber que el tenía la razón, pero no sentía que fuera lo correcto y no quería lastimarla ya que la propia vida fue la que le dio la lección, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera pensando en eso mismo estando a un lado de el mirando hacia otro lado en medio de su deprimente silencio y las apagadas ganas de llorar que tenía y que se guardaba para si misma para ya no querer molestar más a Manny quien había sido un milagro para ella cuando más lo necesito.

Manny soltó un profundo suspiro al verla tan demacrada, se había equivocado y no quería hacerla sentir peor.

-Por lo menos ahora pensaras un poco mejor antes de salir con alguien…-bromeo un poco con una sonrisa falsa para tratar de animarla, logró su objetivo, esta volteo a verlo llamando su atención inmediatamente cuando oyó su voz.

-Manny…-estaba apunto de soltarse a llorar de nuevo, con una simple frase le había demostrado que la perdonaba y que no había resentimientos, de inmediato se lanzo a el abrazándolo fuertemente y suplicando perdón, no tenia por que hacerlo según el, ya que era su amiga y los amigos se perdonan…

¿Pero que pasa cuando no solo te complace la amistad?

---------------------------

Jueves, un hermoso día y algo nublado, a pesar de todo hacía calor y después del desafortunado encuentro del día anterior ambos se despertaron en sus respectivas casas con la noticia de que encontraron a alguien a medio morir en un callejos de una de las zonas más peligrosas de ciudad Milagro. Según los reporteros la probabilidad de que hubiera sido asaltado y nada más era lo más lógico, y como el se negaba a dar declaraciones lo dejaron por la paz. La escuela fue un poco más larga ese día para los dos, pues no dejaban de verse confidentemente, no querían hablar de nada relacionado con esa noticia y su participación en ella, pero lo más sonado era que el tigre había derrotado a Sartana de los muertos la noche anterior.

-Por dios, ¡Es Manny!-grito una chica cuando salieron de la escuela, al voltear a mirar de donde provenía la voz descubrieron que a esta se le unieron unas cuantas chicas más hasta convertirse en mas de una docena. Se acercaron rápidamente hacia los dos que estaban sorprendidos por verlas ahí, su grupo de fans que a cada rato era nuevo cuando lo reconocían en la calle, aun así cuando ya debían estar acostumbrados no dejaban de sorprenderse de ver que tan rápido querían un autógrafo de El Tigre.

-Te sugiero que corras- le recomendó Frida al tiempo que este salía corriendo para poder huir de ahí –¡Te veré luego!-alcanzo a gritarle antes de que su bola de fans casi la tirara al pasar rápidamente junto a ella.

Siempre era lo mismo de siempre, tenía dos entidades, Manny Rivera y El Tigre, y no le importaba mucho que supieran su identidad pues era todo un galán y un gran héroe con tendencias hacía la villanía, por lo tanto no importara cuantas acciones buenas hiciera lo villanesco no se lo quitaba y no importaba cuantas cosas malas y delitos cometiera no podía quitarse lo heroico.

Así pues sus fans se conjugaban para hablar sobre el y venerarlo, era su ídolo y su dios, por no decir galán de a ratos, ya que no le pertenecía nadie, por el momento….

Ya había corrido por dos calles cuando pudo librarse de sus fans ocultándose en un callejón, así las perdió y cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba pudo admirar un grafiti conocido en la pared…

-Frida…-dijo al tiempo que una sombra aparecía atrás de el y lo veía con cierta malicia. El dibujo en la pared tenía la frase de Feliz Birthday que una vez no hace mucho tiempo hizo para su amiga, fue un buen momento y recordar el abrazo que le dio en agradecimiento le remarcaba la calidez de su cuerpo al mirar los colores pintados en la pared. Quiso ver el grafiti que ella dibujo en la pared contraria para recordar un poco mas cuando se encontró con…

-¡Zoe!-dio un paso atrás al verla tan cerca de el y por que apareció de la nada sin que el la sintiera venir-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunto al verla tan apacible como si nada y con una expresión macabra en la cara, se veía seductora con esos ojos pintados de negro entrecerrados.

-Nada en especial-le respondió acercándose más a su cara y provocando que este se hiciera un poco más hacia atrás, en eso los gritos de las chicas que lo buscaban se hicieron sonar de nuevo –Por lo visto tú estas algo ocupado…-sonrió al tiempo que los dos sentían que ellas se acercaban.

-No…-dijo mientras sus pasos estaban a punto de llegar al callejón, no pudo sentir otra cosa más que una mano halándolo hacia arriba y acabando el la azotea de un edificio lejos de sus locas fans y a un lado de La Cuervo, eso si que era una sorpresa ya que los dos se habían proclamado enemigos desde niños, lo que no conocía es que mientras ella jugó con sus sentimientos, al final acabo termino enamorándose de el.

-¿Qué?¿Como?¿Por que?-no sabía que preguntarle-¿Por qué me salvaste Zoe?-la miro mientras se quitaba el casco y dejaba ver su corta y negra cabellera que brillaba con los rayos del sol, pese a quien era lucía realmente atractiva.

-No, lo se-respondió sin mucho interés, todo lo contrario de lo que en verdad guardaba en el fondo de su ser –Solo seguí lo que mi instinto me dijo que hiciera-se alejo un poco aparentando lucir misteriosa y logrando el fin de hacerlo dudar y verla de una manera diferente.

-Creí que habíamos decidido ser enemigos desde hace años-se acerco a ella al verla mirar en la nada, estaba rara y nada irritante.

-Realmente es bastante interesante eso por que… se que lo que hice estuvo mal y que te puse en contra de Frida y solo te utilicé, créeme cuando te digo que de verdad estaba cegada por mi odio hacia Frida, aun así no considero que sea escusa para disculparme por lo que hice…-bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro entre su cabello, Rivera no creía lo que estaba escuchando, era una declaración de paz y una disculpa entremezcladas, aunque los verdaderos sentimientos malévolos de Zoe estaban siendo reprimidos por ella y disfrazados por su hipocresía y aparente debilidad ante el.

-No lo sabia…-le dijo al verla de esa manera tan vulnerable-¿Por qué ahora es así?- le pregunto.

-Manny yo….-se callo al verlo preocupado por ella, había algo en el que no sabía que pero le atraía-solo seguiré mi instinto…-

El pobre no pudo hacer nada para detenerla y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado cerca de el ya la tenía en sus labios, ella se le había lanzado a besarlo, estaba tan impactado que quedo inmovilizado, sus músculos estaban todos tensos y estaba bastante perturbado ¡Zoe lo estaba besando!

Frida estaba caminando entre risitas inocentes por haber visto a Manny salir corriendo de sus fans así de rápido. Fue divertido, ese día la había tratado de manera en especial, al hacía reír más que de costumbre, la quería hacer recuperar su picardía cotidiana para que olvidara el suceso de la noche anterior y lo había logrado, ya no estaba tan tensa y su sonrisa había aparecido de nuevo y un nuevo pensamiento se poso en su mente al recordar su furia y su preocupación por ella, ¿acaso Manny podría sentir lo mismo? Ese sentimiento estaba presente en ella desde años atrás, un simple beso del que ya no hablaron más y terminaron por ignorar y luego un simple vals que pudo terminar en algo más profundo y ese tango que les movió todo… por un momento creyó que no era así cuando no volvieron a tocar el tema de lo que pudo ser ese beso después y que tal vez solo era confusión y sus hormonas desbocadas como para haber sentido eso y nada más, por eso acepto salir con otro, si no ocurría nada entre ellos por lo menos sabría la verdad por parte de Manny, pero este solo se dedico a renegarle esa decisión y pelearon, luego tuvo que rescatarla y esa sensación apareció, ahora no había duda, estaba enamorada de Manny, e iba decírselo…

-¡Frida!-grito una de sus compañeras de la banda al verla acercarse por la calle con el estuche de su guitarra al hombro.

-¡Hola chicas!-se acerco corriendo al visualizarlas, llego y se saludaron como de costumbre, estaban a punto de marcharse cuando la otra chica señalo un punto arriba de un edificio.

-Mira Frida… ¿Ese no es Manny?-le pregunto mientras señalaba con el dedo cierta peculiar escena.

-No lo se, el estaba escapando de sus fans y…-al mirar detenidamente pudo reconocerlo, y pudo reconocer lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo.

-Esta con Zoe-dijo una mirando más quietamente –Oye Frida…-volteo a ver a su amiga quien estaba impactada por aquella escena, no estaba junto con ellas, estaba perdida-¿Estas bien?...-

Frida solo alcanzaba escuchar el eco de todos los sonidos que se generaban a su alrededor, una suave brisa meció su azulado cabello junto con su mechón morado, sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella y claramente pudo escuchar ese crash dentro de ella, en su pecho para ser más preciso, entonces, perdida al verlos juntos no le importó nada más y el estuche que llevaba junto con su guitarra cayo al piso en un eco sonoro.

-¡Frida!-le gritaron las dos al tiempo que la jalaban a la banqueta y la salvaban de ser atropellada, solo así regreso en si.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Pon más atención, pudiste acabar aplastada en la calle-le reclamo la otra-¿Frida?-

De la nada su semblante cambio de ser serio a ser macabramente feliz.

-Estoy bien chicas-se reincorporo levantando su guitarra del piso-Solo que acabo de recordar que hoy no voy a poder ensayar, es que tengo algo que hacer-se disculpó mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-Pero Frida…-la callo la otra al comprender lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-Adelante, ve-le contesto y agradecida se fue corriendo al ya no sentir poder contener el llanto ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de traicionarla? Ahora sintió que todo su mundo se iba por el drenaje como agua, estaba perdido todo, y creyó que era lo mejor, ya que ella le había hecho lo mismo al salir con alguien más. Corría a todo lo que podía, pero no era tan rápido debido ya que el estuche de su guitarra era bastante pesado.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuidado!-le grito un chofer cuando estuvo apunto de atropellarla. Se detuvo justo a tiempo y este pito estrepitosamente.

A lo lejos Manny se quitaba de encima a Zoe.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto cuando este se aparto de ella delicadamente.

-Lo siento pero no- se disculpo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Cómo dices?-se sintió herida por sus palabras, la estaba rechazando.

-No le puedo hacer esto a Frida, yo la quiero-le respondió un tanto ido, estaba enamorado.

-¿Qué?-su ira se desato al escuchar el nombre de su némesis-¡No puedes!-le grito y le soltó una cachetada que le marco la cara y esta se marchaba.

-Lo siento-no dijo nada mas al verla partir y no hizo nada para detener su golpe, sentía que se lo merecía pues ninguna chica tomaba bien el ser rechazada y menos ser cambiada por la persona que más odias.

-¡Imbécil!-le grito otro chofer a un transeúnte que logro esquivar el coche que le lanzo en cima.

-Frida…-reconoció su cabello azul-¡Frida!-grito al ver como corría con los ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas por la avenida, un tráiler se aproximaba a ella…

* * *

Tengo prisa, solo advierto que alargo la historia un poco a más de seis capítulos, solo tenía consternado poner cuatro y ahora son más.

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son recibidas

Besos

Vixen


	6. Punzante dolor

Este capítulo esta un poco más largo que los otros que he publicado, tal vez exagere las cosas un poco, pero no siempre iba a poder hacer las cosas correctamente Manny ¿No?, aun así todo acabara bien, solo que hay suspenso.

Gracias a la lluvia se me quitan las ganas de salir, la última vez me regrese a mi casa nadando por las calles, estaba hecha una sopa, no vale la pena si puedo estar en casa siguiéndole a mis fics, bueno, así no me aburro y me ahorro el dinero de las medicinas, je je je je

Sin más por decir aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo seis:** Punzante dolor

De entre su aura deprimente y llena de desesperación alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del claxon que le avisaba que se quitara del camino pues no le daría tiempo de frenar, al escuchar que el claxon se acercaba desacelero su carrera y se quito el brazo de la cara descubriéndose sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se desorbitaron al ver el peligro eminente, como acción automática se detuvo en seco cuando su reacción debía ser salir huyendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo, en medio de sus sentimiento encontrados y el dolor que destilaba su roto corazón su propio cuerpo le impidió moverse.

-¡Frida!-grito e inmediatamente hizo girar su cinturón para transformarse y poder ir a rescatarla, el tráiler no se detendría pues el conductor nunca se espero que ella no se quitara, el tiempo se acababa y la velocidad del futuro impacto no disminuía, así que se apresuro a toda velocidad.

No quedaban menos de tres metros entre ella y la parte del frente del vehículo, su mirada estaba fija en este, sus lágrimas seguían marcadas y húmedas por sus mejillas y su cuerpo aun continuaba inmóvil, nada detendría el impacto y no parecía que ella quisiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Frida! ¡No! ¡Quítate de ahí!-le grito desesperadamente Manny al prever que no podría llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

El cielo se nublo de la nada y cierta luz rodeo el momento en el que Frida lo vio llegar, era su fin.

-¡¡NO!!-grito el Tigre al ver y escuchar el vano intento del tráiler por frenar haciendo un horrible chirrido al barrerse y marcar en el pavimento las llantas y el sonido de la guitarra de Frida rompiéndose.

-¡¡NO!!-grito de nuevo deteniendo su paso al contemplar la escena, sus latidos podían ser escuchados por el en sus oídos, la adrenalina y la tensión que sintió momentos antes fue acompañada por angustia e inseguridad -¡Frida!-se encamino a toda prisa para llegar al lugar, su corazón estaba como loco, latía a mil por hora y al llegar lo único que encontró fue el frente del vehículo ensangrentando y su guitarra hecha pedazos en el suelo fuera del estuche que había quedado hecho tirones, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado pues no divisaba a su amiga en ningún lado, y justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse pensando que tal vez escapo noto algo en el suelo que le helo la sangre, se dirigió hasta haya y lo levanto, eran los gogles de Frida, estaban rotos y tenían un mecho de su cabello azul atrapado además de estar salpicado de rojo.

-No…-entonces los latidos de su corazón se apagaron instantáneamente, era verdad, se había ido, su Frida se había ido…

Frente la mirada de todos los espectadores que se detuvieron curiosos a mirar el accidente vieron como El Tigre, el héroe que idolatraba toda ciudad Milagro se desplomaba ante ellos. Con ambas manos se llevó los gogles de su amiga al pecho, se tiró al suelo cayendo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, el público solo podía observar desconcertado lo que estaba pasando.

-No… Frida… no…-sollozaba abatido y furioso, estaba dolido e impotente -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no te quitaste del camino?... ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!-lo escuchaban lamentarse –Frida…-continuo con su pena y las gruesas lágrimas cayendo de su cara.

Un silencio profundo se hizo presente, solo era competido por la voz y los quejidos de Manny y el rugir del cielo avisando de la futura tormenta que se dejaría caer prontamente, así que se soltó la lluvia, el propio cielo lo acompañaba en su pérdida.

De una esquina de la calle las otras dos integrantes de los Sombreros Atómicos salieron de entre la gente al mirar la conglomeración de todos en ese punto y cuando se acercaron y contemplaron la escena de Manny llorando y la guitarra de Frida destrozada no hubo duda de lo que había pasado, incluso cuando no lo querían creer y lo negaran rotundamente, hace unos momentos habían platicado con ella ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?

En el techo cerca de unos edificios las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el negro cabello de Zoe, le llamó la atención que hubiera gritado el nombre de su némesis cuando esta se marcho, si, la odiaba, pero no era tanto como para lo que le paso, lo vio todo desde arriba y se había quedado muda al observar lo terrible que fue su muerte, sin embargo al momento del impacto cerro los ojos para no ver como su cuerpo era arrojado por tal golpe y después, al escuchar la voz de Manny gritando definitivamente regreso a la realidad…

-Lo siento pero no… No le puedo hacer esto a Frida, yo la quiero… lo siento…-las palabras de Rivera resonaban en su mente, ahora si que lo había conseguido, Frida ya no estaba en su camino, pero a ese costo de culpabilidad por haber llegado a odiarla tanto, así que vio como el corazón de Manny se hacía trizas en medio de la calle…

Le tomo tiempo recuperarse, fue una acción tan rápida la que hicieron que le dolía todo el cuerpo, aun así no se salvó de unos golpes y unos cuantos rasguños, en su frente escurría un poco de sangre de la herida que se hizo en la cabeza, fueron muy rudos. Estaba aplacando su despeinada cabellera cuando escucho una voz familiar de entre un resplandor que aclaro aquella densa oscuridad.

-Bienvenida Frida-le dijo una calavera vestida de catrina que cargaba una guitarra en su espalda.

-Sartana…-la pudo divisar aun con lo borrosa que estaba su visión ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía significar nada bueno.

Después de unos momentos lúgubres en los que Manny detuvo su pesar se levanto del piso, definitivamente algo se había roto dentro de el y no solo su corazón si no también las cadenas de la amargura. No había sido culpa de nadie, solo fue un terrible y repentino accidente, nada más, aun así tenía la necesidad de culpar a alguien, debía haber un culpable…

La sutil lluvia que caía se volvió tormenta y cuando un poderoso y gran rayo ilumino y retumbo en el cielo el tráiler con la sangre de Frida salió volando, disparado directamente por el Tigre. La gente se sorprendió bastante y no pudo evitar preocuparse, un extraño color rojo se coloco en sus ojos los cuales se volvieron negrura total, no era el mismo, estaba corrompido por el dolor, y esa debilidad se convirtió en odio y furia sin control, de ningún lado y de todos a la vez llego ese sentimiento hacía Manny… debía calmarse, pero sus ansias por no querer sentir ni creer esa terrible realidad lo habían cegado, nunca imagino su vida sin Frida.

De un momento a otro Sartana ya se encontraba en frente de la chica, sus ojos no la habían engañado, era ella ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Dónde estoy?...-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tenía un dolor insoportable-¿Por qué estoy aquí?...-le pregunto confusa al esqueleto vestido, del cráneo adornado solo recibió una macabra sonrisa pero emanaba también una extraña sensación de que sentía compasión por ella ¿compasión de que?

-Estas muerta querida-le respondió.

-¿Qué?...-exclamo tratando de comprender esa afirmación, no podía ser cierto, no, no era verdad…

Dos ancianos estaban jugando ajedrez en un café, afuera aun continuaba lloviendo y veían a la gente correr como loca, sin saber por que se apresuraban tanto cierto jugador se atrevió a juzgarlos.

-La gente de ahora ya no aguanta nada-se quejó el que llevaba un sombrero charro en la cabeza, su contrincante esta mirando el tablero dudoso y algo desconfiado, solo se había volteado unos cuantos segundo para pedirle algo a la mesera y cuando volteo mágicamente dos de sus piezas claves habían desaparecido.

-Estaba seguro de que mi reina estaba aquí-le renegó rascándose la cabeza sin comprender la acción infame que el otro cometió.

-Pues ya vez que no-movió su alfil hacia el rey del contrario-Jaque Mate-se declaro el ganador-ahora paga-le extendió la mano-una apuesta es una apuesta-.

El otro no estaba muy convencido del todo, pero como parecía ser cierto sacó su billetera para pagar la suma que habían indicado en un principio y antes de que el otro pudiera tocar el dinero varias piezas del juego de su compañero se cayeron al piso junto con las dos que el había perdido.

-Puma eres un tramposo-le dijo cuando miro la trampa que le había puesto, lo había cachado, aun así no lo admitiría.

-¡¿Qué?!-se levanto frenético y se subió a la mesa para tomar de sus ropas al otro sujeto-¿Me estas acusando de algo?-le pregunto descaradamente.

-Si, así es-le respondió el otro.

-Te voy a decir algo viejo decrépito yo no necesito hacer trampa para ganarte ya que…-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando vio por la ventana correr descarriadamente a la gente, no habían estado huyendo de la lluvia, y cuando vio un camión de carga aproximarse hacía la ventana para atravesar el lugar simplemente se apresuró a actuar-¡Muévete viejo!-le grito a su compañero mientras su sombrero se convertía en su traje robótico y le salvaba la vida saliendo justo a tiempo antes de que el vehículo destrozara el café en su totalidad.

-No cambies el tema Puma…-le dijo su amigo desde el suelo pero no le estaba poniendo atención, en el aire se sentía vibrar el peligro, se subió al primer edificio no destruido que encontró para poder visualizar lo que sucedía en el centro de la cuidad.

-No puede ser…-reconoció a su nieto como demonio aventando todo lo que encontraba su camino, autos, postes, a su paso solo dejaba una estela de escombro y destrucción, todos los edificios a los que se acercaba terminaban hechos polvo.

La gente corría desesperada, estaba asustada, todos habían entrado en pánico y hacia donde Manny se dirigía la lluvia no tocaba ese lugar ni sus cercanías, era el volcán de la ciudad Milagro.

María caminaba por la calle, había estado comprando víveres y llevaba las bolsas del mandado en las manos, a su lado White Pantera la cubría con un paraguas como un buen mozo, le había ofrecido ayudarle con sus comparas varias veces pero esta se negó rotundamente.

-Rodolfo, ya te dije que no tienes por que cuidarme, se valerme por mi misma-le dijo mientras trataba de evitarlo.

-Esta lloviendo, te puedes enfermar-insistía dulcemente, esos dos solo se hablaban por su hijo, pero de unos años a la fecha cierta fricción volvió a aparecer, no podían negar que eran el uno para el otro pero aun así el hecho de que el fuera White Pantera no hacía que las cosas se vieran con futuro para los dos.

-No tienes por que… ah…-perdió el equilibrio, piso una grieta y estaba a punto de caerse.

-¡María!-se apresuro a cacharla antes de que esta cayera halándola del brazo- ¿estas bien?- cierta atmosfera extraña se poso entre los dos, no debían negarlo más, se encontraba en sus brazos y estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-¡Rodolfo!-los interrumpió Puma Loco a toda velocidad en su traje robótico.

-No puede ser…-se quejo, los dos se separaron al verlo acercarse tan apresurado-Papi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-se molesto, pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera una oportunidad como esa con María y se había arruinado.

-¡Al suelo!-los tiro a ambos con las garras de su traje y este hacía lo mismo. White Pantera estaba a punto de volver a renegar el comportamiento de su padre cuando una ola de autos paso justo en cima de ellos, y no todos estaban vacios, tanto María como Rodolfo se quedaron atónitos al ver pasar a la gente envuelta en pánico dentro de sus autos los cuales estaban volando, justo en su cara, literalmente hablando.

-Cielos-dejo escapar María ya incorporada cuando todos los vehículos fueron a parar a diferentes direcciones causando destrozos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto a su padre quien parecía conocer lo que sucedía.

-¡Es Manny!-contesto-¡esta como loco!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Mi´jo?!-replicaron ambos padres.

Por las calles de ciudad Milagro Manny continuaba con su incontenible fuerza de destrucción, era un caos total y a su paso solo dejaba pérdidas y desolación en los edificios destrozados. Solo mirando muy fijamente se podían notar las lágrimas tatuadas de negro en sus mejillas, la viva representación del dolor que lo estaba obligando a cometer tales actos de violencia y destrucción, estaba cegado e iracundo, esas marcas le ardían en la piel…

-¡Mientes!-volvió en si Frida, las últimas palabras de Sartana la habían dejado muda, se resistía a creer que había muerto y de cierta forma no estaba del todo equivocada.

-Fue tu decisión, la tomaste en tus últimos segundos de existencia, no hiciste nada por quererte salvar la vida-contesto ante sus acusaciones.

-¡No es cierto!-le grito tratando de negar lo que las circunstancias y las evidencias demostraban-¡Si estoy muerta ¿como es que sigo conservando mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Cómo es que no soy un alma?! ¡¿Cómo lo explicas?!-Frida se detuvo al ver que en su antebrazo tenía una profunda herida abierta, se veía muy mal y parecía que debía doler bastante, aun así no sentía dolor alguno… -¿Qué…?-se toco la piel, estaba helada, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado pálida, casi gris, su carne estaba abierta y sin embargo no sangraba ni sentía nada.

Sartana la vio incrédula y toco unas notas con su guitarra mística, al sentir seis cuerdas en los huesos correspondientes a sus manos una sonrisa malvada se dejo ver, entonces un espejo se alzo ante la chica y pudo ver su reflejo, la imagen que le devolvió no fue la que esperaba, sus ojos estaba vidriosos y unas ojeras enormes y muy oscuras se pronunciaban debajo de sus párpados, su ropa estaba sucia y rota y tenía muchas heridas profundas y graves completadas de sangre seca que se dejaba ver, en su frente seguían escurriendo gotas gruesas de sangre, estaba terrible.

-No… -toco el espejo con sus dedos esperando que fuera solo una ilusión, pero no era así-¡NO!-golpeo lo golpeó provocando que el vidrio se quebrara un poco en donde dio el impacto y se volvía pedazos a pesar de que continuaba con su forma original como pared, estaba decaída, sentía que las ganas de llorar le llegaban nuevamente, hace solo unos momentos estaba caminando por la calle pensando en Manny y después sus deseos de vivir se vieron por los suelos al igual que su corazón quedo destrozado como su guitarra en la calle…

-No lo tomes tan mal Frida- se acerco a ella compadecida y comprensiva-Todo esta bien-le seco las lagrimas de su cara con sus huesudos dedos –Velo como una oportunidad…- la sujeto de un hombro tratando de hacer contacto físico y que se sintiera más confiada.

-¿Oportunidad?...-repitió confundida y extrañada ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?

-Únete a mi…-le propuso con un destello de malicia en las huecos rojos de su cara donde deberían ir sus ojos.

-Unirme a ti…-

* * *

La verdad resulta que me emocione mucho al escribir esto, realmente me quede pensando en que el la rescataría y pondría drama pero resultó que no, solo para despejar dudas Frida no esta muerta, ups, ya deje ir un detalle importante, el punto es que como Sartana juró vengarse de Manny por haber frustrado sus planes de robar el banco de ciudad Milagro se las cobrara. Por cierto, no odio a Zoe pero no me gusta su actitud con Frida, aunque me encanta su estilo oscuro, ese no es el punto, el punto es que no puede morir uno de mis personajes principales que tomé prestado de Nick así que no se preocupen, la tragedia va a estar presente pero las cosas terminaran bien, solo esperen, esta denso el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme ahora que yo misma estoy picada con la historia, solo planeaba hacer una corta narración de cuatro capítulos y ahora voy en el sexto, y no me arrepiento de nada wooo… soy una fan!!!

Comenten, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Besos

Vixen


	7. Trampa

Atareada, como siempre ¿Cuándo no?, mi vida es complicada y llena de responsabilidades, a veces siento que el peso del mundo esta sobre mis hombros y aunque Kurayami trate de relajarme no puedo evitar el estrés.

Aparte, ayer viví una desagradable experiencia con un tipo que me contacto por internet, era un pervertido, el solo hablar de lo que hizo me repugna, por suerte lo corte como se lo merecía ¡Cuiadado con los desconocidos!

Estoy en exámenes de nuevo, ahora debo estudiar historia OwO, esta bien, deséenme suerte, debo ir a estudiar ahora, espero les guste la continuación, pronto lo que sigue...

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo siete:** Trampa

-Unirme a ti…-

Frida observó detenidamente la proposición de Sartana, era bastante astuta, utikizar el descontrol que tuvo por su corazón roto después de ver a Manny con Zoe, aun así no debía dejar que sus sentimientos le nublaran el juicio, pero si alguien te propone la posibilidad de poder vengarte y cobrártelas todas de verdad te hace dudar…

-No, ese no puede ser mi hijo, no puede ser Manny- negaba María al ver lo que estaba haciendo a lo lejos en medio del caos.

-Cálmate María-la regañó Puma Loco, se estaba alterando demasiado.

-¿Pero que fue lo que le paso para que se pusiera así? El nunca había hecho esto por más enfadado que estuviera- White Pantera no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era la perdición de ciudad Milagro, sería su fin y el de todos.

Manny estaba tan furioso que lo único que destilaba era odio por todo, no quería estar en un mundo donde no estuviera Frida, no quería soportarlo, nunca aceptaría que ya no estuviera a su lado.

-Beben pagar-era lo único que se decía a si mismo, nadie era culpable y culpaba al todo incluso a lo inamovible por su pérdida. Lo más misterioso y temible era que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sintiendo y experimentando la expresión de su cara solo era dura y seria, definitivamente había perdido la cordura por el dolor.

Zoe no supo que fue exactamente lo que paso, solo sabía que Manny la había rechazado por Frida y después esta murió, sabía a la perfección que el debía estar destrozado, pero no a tal manera, nunca antes había conocido ese poder en el, y mucho menos ese odio que demostraba hacía los demás, definitivamente estaba deshumanizada ya que lo único que le podía venir a la mente era que no dejaba de ser intensamente atractivo, estaba mal, debía concentrarse, media ciudad había quedado destrozada al paso de Manny y no se veía que se fuera a detener.

El plan de este era sencillo, activaría el volcán de ciudad Milagro con uno de sus ataques para poder acabar con ella en medio de la lava, no quería dejar ningún rastro de vida en el territorio ya que si el tenía que perderla a ella todos perderían lo que mas quieren.

-Es que ese no puede ser Manny, no puede ser el-se derrumbo su madre al seguir tratando de explicarse a si misma que no era verdad.

-Esto no es coherente, ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?- White Pantera estaba a punto de ir en camino de su hijo para intentar detenerlo cuando Zoe llegó junto a ello.

-Alto, no podrá usted solo contra el, es invencible-

-¿Que?- detuvo su primer paso.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver a La Cuervo ahí, no era un buen momento para aclarar los malentendidos como enemigos.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-

-Es… -suspiro mientras apartaba la mirada, no se sentía capaz de poder hacerlo –Es Frida…-

-¿Qué?-replicaron todos, ese no era el momento para ponerse a hablar de ella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Frida en todo esto…?-si, era su mejor amiga pero no era para que Manny se pusiera así si habían tenido una pelea, era cosa de ellos y punto.

-Esta muerta-

Todos se callaron y sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar eso, la verdadera razón de la furia de Manny era terriblemente desastrosa, una tragedia había dejado paso al caos que provocó la ola de sentimientos que lo atacó, por eso estaba sin control.

-Acepta Frida-insistía al verla quedarse callada reflexionando, su amistad y lealtad hacía Manny era lo primordial para ella, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, el la había atacado por la espalda con su peor enemiga, eso lo debía convertir en un traidor y también en su enemigo, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo de querer y empezar a odiarlo viéndolo de diferente manera.

-Yo…-estaba demasiado confundida que no sentía ser capaz de contestar. De lo más profundo de su ser sacó las fuerzas necesarias para poder al fin darle una respuesta, Sartana le explicó que si se quedaba con ella se volvería su secuaz y podría incluso convertirse en su sucesora heredándole su guitarra mística para poder vengarse una vez que hubiera sido instruida por ella en manejo del poder que dominaba, pero que si al contrario ella rechazaba la propuesta no tendría otra salida más que dejar que su alma se fuera a descansar en paz.

-Podrás vengarte de todos los que te hayan hecho sufrir, derrotar por fin a tus enemigos, ¡¡ser la dueña absoluta de todo lo que existe y lo que esta por existir en un mundo donde solo permanezca la muerte!!-Sartana se dejo llevar por el momento y libero sus verdaderas intenciones, lo único que le impedía hacer del mundo un lugar sin vida y oscuridad total era El Tigre, pero si lograba poner a Frida de su parte y brindarle el poder necesario para eliminarlo se desharía de el por completo y definitivamente y tal vez de Frida también a menos que le demostrara ser digna de ser su sucesora. Pero no lo haría, ya que estando muerta y siendo inmortal quería estar siempre en el poder indiscutiblemente- ¡Solo acepta niña! –Le grito ordenándole que no lo pensara más -¡podrás vengarte de lo que te hizo, pagara por haberte traicionado! Solo debes mirar bien y darte cuenta de que no vale la pena que siga existiendo si no estará a tu lado….-

Esas palabras si que hirieron a Frida en lo más profundo, tenía razón, la había traicionado, pero no era motivo suficiente aun para su corazón, no podía dejarlo e irse como si nada, no si se le había metido tan profundo en el alma, probablemente había malinterpretado las cosas, tal vez no era verdad, debía confiar en el. Paro las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y se dirigió a Sartana determinantemente para informare su decisión.

-¡Nunca voy a estar en contra de Manny!, yo nunca lo traicionaría, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ponerme en su contra ahora? No importa lo que haya hecho, ¡yo creo en el!...-

Sartana se quedó muda ante su contestación, no esperaba que rechazara la oferta de poder que le había hecho.

-Si, tal vez nunca más lo pueda volver a ver ahora que he muerto… ¡pero este donde este nunca dejare de serle fiel!-Frida no solo estaba enamorada de Manny, lo quería demasiado como para no querer separarse de el, pero esa decisión que debía tomar consistía en poder seguir viéndolo conservando su "vida" tenía el costo de volverse su rival o morir y nunca más volver a ver su sonrisa la puso en jaque, aun así estaba segura de lo que haría y eso era nunca hacer algo para mal de su mejor amigo.

-¿Esa es tu decisión final?...-el silencio y la mirada segura y seria de Frida lo dijeron todo, no la iba a convencer de cambiar de opinión. –Bien, en ese caso no me dejas otra opción…- la joven de cabello azul no comprendió lo que el esqueleto había tratado de explicar, Sartana se puso su gritarr en frente y se dirigió a la chica hilarante y malévolamente-¡Haz cometido un gran error!-

-¡¡HAAAAAAA!!-

Toco una lúgubre y poderosa canción en su guitarra mística la cual invoco halos de energía que enfocó hacia Frida, la levantaron en el aire y comenzaron a hacer presión, ahora si estaba sintiendo todo.

-¿Creíste que era una de esas preguntas donde podías responder si o no?- Se elevo hasta donde estaba ella, era el mundo de los muertos, ahí su poder era superior al que tenía en la tierra.

-Sartana…- alcanzo a hablar entrecortadamente, le estaban presionando los pulmones impidiéndole respirar, soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la presión aumento un poco más de golpe, -Eres una tramposa…-

-Yo nunca juego limpio niña, siempre debo ganar- se rio vacilante-Y si de verdad quiero vengarme del Tigre y de todos lo estorbos de héroes debo empezar con el, y ¿que mejor manera de hacerlo sufrir que usándote a ti en su contra?-se carcajeo al ver su próxima victoria asegurada.

-Sartana…-todo había estado planeado, aceptara o no se saldría con la suya al eliminar a Manny, y Frida no había tenido oportunidad de haberlo evitado, se había terminado todo, estaba atrapada y a las ordenes de Sartana; lo halos de energía verde que la había rodeado comenzaron a entrar en su interior por medio de su pecho y espalda, estaban llegando directamente a su corazón por ambos lados para poder invadir por completo su alma, la quería sometida. Frida no dejaba de gritar, era como si la estuvieran atravesando, una gota de sangre comenzó a escurrirle de la boca y tenía cerrados sus ojos con tanta fuerza que casi no podía sentirlos en la cara. Una vez que toda la energía quedo dentro de su cuerpo y Sartana dejo de tocar la guitarra Frida comenzó a caer hacía el vacio de oscuridad en la dimensión a la que la esqueleto la había llevado.

Se estrello en el piso y poco a poco comenzó a reincorporarse, primero se impulso con los brazos y luego en las rodillas, así se puso completamente recta ya de pie, al abrir los ojos su mirada estaba perdida, su pupila estaba dilatada y por completo tenía una esencia verde como la de los halos que la alzaron en el aire y luego se introdujeron dentro de ella. Sus heridas se empezaron a sanar regenerándose en medio de cierto destello verde como el poder que la invadió, parpadeo una sola vez y al abrir de nuevo los ojos una postura firme y maligna salió de estos.

-Así lo prefiero-sonrió la calavera justo antes de soltar una carcajada perversa llena de felicidad y maldad, Frida se había vuelto su esclava lo quisiera o no, y debía obedecer, ahora era su guerrera quien pelearía contra Manny.

* * *

Como me encanta hacerla de emoción, no se preocupen, si me da tiempo mañana subo el siguiente capítulo, como la vez anterior se me escapó el detalle de que Frida no estaba muerta creo que lo más ético es no dar mas adelantos para hacerla de emoción, claro, no mucha si puedo subir la continuación mañana.

Hoy tuve examen, creo haber respondido la mayoría bien, pero hubo como tres preguntas que me hicieron dudar, bueno, no tengo memoria fotográfica pero debo estudiar más.

Espero les guste y estén preparados para la acción que viene…

Comenten, sus review son los que me alzan el animo cuando los leo.

Los quiero

Besos

Vixen


	8. El regreso de Frida

Por que lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas, continuación al día siguiente.

En este capítulo incluí muchos otros personajes, y la razón de que me apure tanto con esta historia es por que el cinco del próximo mes cumplo exactamente un mes en escribir y publicar aquí ¡Que emoción! Quiero que esta sea la primera, que tenga el lujo de ser la primera en completarse, espero poder lograrlo por que tengo un buen de compromisos.

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Ocho: **El regreso de Frida

Zoe los guio hasta el lugar donde Frida perdió la vida, pero por más que les explicara lo que había presenciado con sus propios ojos las cosas no coincidían.

-Esto no tiene sentido-habló White Pantera – cuando alguien muere hay un cadáver, aquí no hay nada- Sus elucubraciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir cierta presencia detrás de el.

-Mira abuelo, es White Pantera-dijo una cabeza desmembrada cargada por un cuerpo cadavérico de niño.

-No esperaba encontrármelo aquí Che- se acerco cierto zombie combatido con anterioridad.

-Chapuza, ¿tu aquí?-reconoció al enemigo aproximándose.

-No es el único- hablo El Oso desde sus espaldas acompañado de docenas de villanos. Rodolfo sintió que el alma se le escapaba por la boca, no era el momento indicado como para enfrentarse a todos ellos ahora mismo.

-No puede ser, ahora no…-calló muy dentro de su ser.

-¡Mi´ja!- Grito Buitrila al ver a Zoe a un lado de los Rivera.

-¡Mamá!-

-Ven aquí en este mismo instante jovencita-

Ya se te fue por el mal camino Carmela-regaño Guajolota a su hija por no controlar a su hija.

-No es lo que crees…-trató de explicarse ante su madre, pero antes de que esta pudiera callar a su hija fueron interrumpidas.

-¡Este no es momento para discusiones absurdas!, tenemos que detener a Rivera antes de que destroce por completo la ciudad- hablo Don Baffi callándolos a todos- Sabía que ese chico tenía ciertos instintos de villano pero nunca antes imaginé que un Rivera llegara a tener semejante poder escondido-.

Tanto Puma Loco como White Pantera guardaron silencio mirándose mutuamente, desde que El Tigre original le mostro a Manny como utilizar el Espíritu del Tigre para atacar supieron que tenía una fuerza inmensamente poderosa que podría llegar a superar a cualquier héroe o villano que hubiera existido antes en los Rivera. La maldad corría por su sangre y el heroísmo por hacer el bien en su corazón, lamentablemente lo único que podía sentía ahora era odio completado por los secretos sanguinarios que se había guardado muy en su interior y que ni siquiera el conocía.

Era la cima del volcán cuando por fin se detuvo, cierta energía comenzó a formarse en entre sus manos y posteriormente cubrió su cuerpo totalmente, debía esperar a reunir la energía suficiente para hacer explotar el volcán utilizando sus habilidades místicas.

El debate entre atacar todos junto a Manny para poder detenerlo pasaron a planes de tratar de evacuar a la ciudad para poderse salvar el pellejo, pero los villanos se negaban a limitarse a huir incluso cuando parecía ser lo más coherente para la mayoría.

Zoe no dejaba de pensar en Manny ¿De verdad quería tanto a Frida como para haber enloquecido de tal manera? Sus reflexiones estaban sumiéndola en la respuesta que estaba ante sus ojos pero que se negaba a ver, pues Manny no la quería a ella por que amaba a Frida.

Por un instante volteó a ver el sitio donde fue embestida por el tráiler, la sangre de Frida mezclada con la lluvia seguía en el piso, las nubes no habían parado de cubrir el cielo en ningún momento y la noche se aproximaba. Sintió una extraña sensación al ver regada la sangre de su némesis y no pudo dejar de mirar al presentir que algo estaba a punto de suceder, solo que no sabía que…

Después de unos segundos lo dejo por la paz pero se volteo de inmediato junto con todos quienes se callaron al ver que cierta sustancia roja se separaba del agua de los charcos.

-¿Pero que…?-

La sangre de Frida se alzo en el aire como si fuera controlada por alguien, los pedazos a los que se había reducido la guitarra de Frida comenzaron a temblar y luego se reunieron en el mismo punto que la sangre en medio de la nada mientras flotaban. La sangre se había acumulado en una especie de esfera líquida en el centro y los pedazos de la guitarra, las cuerdas y todo por más pequeño que fuera se reunió a su alrededor y comenzó a girar como si de verdad se tratara de un átomo, así fue como gracias a la esencia de Frida representada como su sangre provocó que se reconstruyera su guitarra, esta era roja y tenía en azul marcado un átomo con sus electrones girando en sus órbitas; el instrumento destilaba de si un aura verde visible para los demás y una parte de la sangre que ayudo a recrearla salió de entre las cuerdas para convertirse en una plumilla, todos se quedaron asombrados y boquiabiertos al ver que una figura conocida se aparecía de la nada frente a ellos, era como si hubiera salido de otra dimensión, con su mano sujeto la plumilla que estaba flotando y se coloco la guitarra en cima.

-¡Frida!- gritaron varios.

Tenía una mirada pasiva e inquietante para los demás, era como si no fuera la misma, y no lo era. El mechón púrpura que se había pintado en el cabello ahora era rojo y sus bellos ojos se volvieron verde intenso y fosforescente, era seductora y temible a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que sigues viva…? –se acerco a ella Zoe, era extraña esa personalidad suya, de la culpa salto al coraje, se había molestado de no verla muerta.

Frida ignoró por completo sus palabras para prepararse a tocar unas cuantas notas en su guitarra, como acto de gran maestría se acomodó el instrumento como los grandes guitarristas lo hubieran hecho en sus años de gloria, sus ojos penetrantes se posaron en todos lo ahí presentes, iban a sentir lo que era su poder…

Entonces comenzó a tocar, era una sinfonía alocada y sincera a la vez, no estaba cantando, pero era como si la guitarra dijera y expresara todo lo que no podía decir, las notas sacaron a volar a todos como si una onda supersónica de sonido los hubiera arrollado y las notas eran de color verde como sus ojos, Sartana se aseguró de usar el sortilegio correcto al tocar la sinfonía que invoco el poder con el que atrapó a Frida, había cambiado su forma de ser para siempre y también le brindo las habilidades necesarias para poder ser su arma perfecta.

El corazón de Frida se había cerrado, la llave se perdió en la oscuridad que la invadió gracias a la necedad del esqueleto por su venganza contra Manny; adentro su alma estaba en medio de un trance que la hacía vibrar y estremecerse al sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no era bueno, lo peor era que las ordenes las daba ella, la misma Frida estaba cometiendo esas acciones…

En su frente, en la representación de su alma atrapada en su ser y no en su cuerpo, justo en el centro, marcado como un tatuaje, se encontraba un símbolo de tres círculos de igual tamaño creando una figura en medio la cual estaba de color verde y resaltaba al brillar, pero solo esa pequeña parte del círculo brillaba, era la que tenía a Frida completamente sometida al haberla inducido por la fuerza a volverse malvada, lamentablemente este hechizo no era uno que el que quien lo haya puesto pudiera mantener el control siempre…

Mientras hacía volar a todos los que ahí se encontraban Manny había reunido la energía suficiente para poder hacer realidad sus planes, solo debía esperar un poco más.

-Es mejor de lo que creía…- se dijo a si misma Sartana al ver el poder superior de Frida, para ser una humana normal era bastante malvada y ágil, esa sutileza no se encontraba siempre en alguien por más malévolo que fuera. Estaba confiada, tenía a Frida bajo su control y era la mejor arma que pudiera tener a su alcance a parte de su guitarra mística, así que ordeno a sus esqueletos levantarse para tomar el pueblo, toda la gente comenzó a huir despavorida nuevamente ahora por el ataque de Sartana.

-Nadie saldrá de mi poder ahora, y cuando muera El Tigre todo será mío ¡Todo mío!- se elogio la esqueleto.

White Pantera y Puma Loco fueron los únicos que se quedaron para hacer frente a Sartana, los demás villanos huyeron de ahí en cuanto se recuperaron del ataque que les lanzo Frida, no querían acabar ahí contra una chica de quince años y perder. María quiso quedarse, Rodolfo insistió en que buscara refugio pues no quería perderla, sus razones sobreprotectoras para con ella dejaron a María sin palabras, aún así no dejaría que ellos solos se enfrentaran a tal enemigo y utilizo el último recurso que solo ocupaba por ocasiones: regresar a ser Plata Peligrosa con el guante místico que le brindaba sus poderes.

Así Puma Loco, White Pantera y Plata Peligrosa se enfrentaron al ejército de Sartana.

Como quería probar la superioridad de los poderes de su nueva esclava le ordenó que los detuviera, a lo que esta obedeció. La batalla entre Frida y la familia Rivera era campal, les estaba dando una paliza y todo se lo debía a su guitarra la cual le brindaba todo el poder que pudiera desear pues era su principal punto de poder, casi como Sartana. Tocaba muy bien la guitarra y esa habilidad no fue pasada por alto por la villana quien en verdad comenzó a considerarla como su sucesora si llegara a dejar de existir.

-¡Obedezcan!-les ordeno a la familia Rivera para que dejaran de combatir y se dejaran vencer, tal vez solo así Sartana se dignaría a perdonarles la vida si lo hacían, con esta acción Frida dejo ver un poco de su verdadera personalidad la cual no estaba dominada por el esqueleto.

-… ¡Frida!-se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, se deshizo de la energía que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo y miro desde la cima la ciudad, entonces la visualizo, peleando contra su familia estaba Frida, no estaba muerta, pero no podía entender que le había pasado para que estuviera luchando contra sus padres y su abuelo y tampoco comprendió como es que tenía poderes, pero con solo verla su corazón se disparo de felicidad al verla con vida -¡Frida!-salto desde el volcán para poder ir hacia ella.

El que mencionara su nombre hizo que tanto ella como Sartana y los demás voltearan a verlo. Los Rivera se emocionaron y aliviaron de ver recuperado a Manny, pero a Sartana no le parecía que fuera algo bueno ya que podía frustrar sus planes.

-¡Detenlo!-le ordeno a lo que esta dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse corriendo a una sorprendente velocidad hacia el joven Rivera que se aproximaba. Los demás miembros de su familia trataron de pararla pero el ejército de Calaveras Bandidos de Sartana se lo impidieron a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Manny se moría de ganas de ir hacía ella y abrazarla con toda las fuerzas que tuviera, había estado vagando como alma en pena por haberla creído perdida y destruido todo por su impotencia de no haber podido haber hecho nada al respecto para evitarlo, pero esta bien, estaba viva.

-¡Frida!-sonreía feliz de verla, pero esta no se veía igual de feliz que él y de hecho estaba en camino de atacarlo -¿Frida?...- comenzó a frenar su carrera al notarla distinta.

-¡Muere!- se coloco la guitarra en frente y toco no más de dos notas que cortaron el aire como filosas cuchillas a gran velocidad.

-¡Frida!- el ataque era tan rápido que en menos de dos segundos terminaría cortado por la mitad…

* * *

Suspenso de nuevo, espero poder continuarle pronto para que al fin sepan cual es el regalo de Frida, el título no era en vano, aparte debe solucionarse este detalle que deje acá arriba, van a ver lo que sigue… Por cierto, me encanto la habilidad de Manny cuando va a atacar y se forma un tigre de color verde a su alrededor en el capitulo del día de los muertos, para este fic le quise poner "Espíritu del Tigre", si alguien sabe como se llama en realidad le agradecería si me dijera como es, (por si me equivoqué).

Una vez termine esta historia me voy a dar un descansito para poder poner toda mi atención al fic que estoy haciendo de Danny Phantom, hacer algún otro sobre otra serie y luego me dedico a hacer otro de El Tigre por que resulta que me ha gustado mucho trabajar en este. Sin más que decir me despido, los quiero.

Sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son recibidas y atendidas cada una, no saben cuanto les agradezco saber lo que opinan sobre la historia.

Besos y abrazos.

Vixen


	9. Manny vs Frida

Debo hacer una advertencia de lo rápido que estoy haciendo este fic, realmente me encuentro inspirada y no he parado, eso si que es, hasta cierto punto algo perturbarte, pero en lo que a mi concierne, cuando quiero dar a conocer una historia no me detengo, y no lo voy a hacer ahora, no hasta haber puesto todo de mi en darla a conocer. Así soy yo, no me detengo en las cosas que me pongo como objetivo.

Y mostrarles a los demás esta historia es mi primer objetivo como escritora de fanfic, ya que será la primera que termine, y no será lo único.

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Nueve:** Manny vs Frida

-¿Frida?...- comenzó a frenar su carrera al notarla distinta.

-¡Muere!- se coloco la guitarra en frente y toco no más de dos notas que cortaron el aire como filosas cuchillas a gran velocidad.

-¡Frida!- el ataque era tan rápido que en menos de dos segundos terminaría cortado por la mitad, apenas si pudo esquivarlas- Frida, ¿Qué te pasa?, soy yo, Manny, tu mejor amigo- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero no pasaba de la primera explicación cuando esta ya le mandaba de nuevo mas notas para acabar con el de una vez por todas- Frida, ¡Detente!, soy yo, ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?-

La mirada de Frida se perdió por un tiempo, pero luego regreso en si atacándolo nuevamente.

-¡Frida!-escapó justo a tiempo del ataque de la peli azul.

A la distancia los Rivera seguían luchando en medio de una batalla épica para poder acabar con Sartana, y los tres voltearon a ver la pelea que se estaba suscitando en las faldas del volcán.

-¡Manny!-gritaron al verlo escapar a penas de otro de los ataques de Frida.

-Frida, recuerda,-escapo de otro ataque-tu no tienes por que pelear conmigo-salto para evitar una ser cortado por las notas que le seguía mandando-Recuérdame, a mi, a Gran Papi, a tus hermanas, a Zoe, a los churros…-trataba de hacerla entrar en razón soltando palabras clave para que lograra recuperar su sentido común, pero lo único que le estaba provocando era frustración al tratar de matarlo y no poder conseguirlo.

-¡Quédate quieto!- le ordeno vagamente mientras trataba de dar un acertado golpe por fin.

-¡Frida!-escapó de nuevo, no quería tener que pelear con ella y mucho menos atacarla, no se sentía capaz de poder enfrentar esa situación, nunca se atrevería a lastimarla. En eso mismo estaba pensando cuando esta le dedicó un ataque sorpresivo del que no le pareció que se libraría y termino lanzándole una de sus garras que le dio directamente en la cara y la mando hacia la pared golpeándose estrepitosamente.

-Augh…-se deslizo por la pared hasta caer al piso un poco lastimada.

-¡Frida!-reaccionó rápido al darse cuenta de lo que había cometido, reaccionó automáticamente para poderse salvar y termino atacándola a ella - Perdón, lo siento, no fue mi intención-se acerco para ayudarle a levantarse cuando esta se recupero y desde el suelo aun estando de rodillas comenzó a tocar la guitarra de nuevo atacándolo ahora con mas furia, desde su interior le parecía tan raro que este no se quisiera defender que incluso se atrevió a darle el beneficio de la duda, pero con esa pequeña actuación en la que si se lastimo no lo dudo dos veces y ahora si iría en serio.

-Hey…- cayo al piso al haber tenido que soportar las cortadas que recibió de las ondas de ataque que produjo con su guitarra las cuales no pudo evitar recibir por parte de ella, el no poder darle fin a ese malentendido estaba empezando a hartarle, si no hacía algo al respecto no sobreviviría y no podía darse el lujo de perder y dejar a Ciudad Milagro en las manos de Sartana para que ella si fuera la que la destruyera.

-Date por vencido Tigre, no puedes contra mi poder- se aproximo hacia el unos cuantos pasos mientras este aún se estaba recuperando mientras se ponía de pie, pues había quedado de rodillas igual que ella cuando la atacó.

-La Frida que yo conocía no es en nada como la que estoy viendo ahora- le remarco su fuerza y poder extraordinarios.

-Tal vez no la conocías tan bien como creías- le contesto con tono de queja mientras se disponía a tocar nuevamente para atacarlo aun con mas intensidad.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón- le informo sacándola de balance ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?

-¿A que te refieres?- se calmó un poco pero término irritándose más.

-Ni tú no yo conocemos quienes somos en realidad…-dicho esto los ojos de Manny se volvieron negrura total al igual que se pusieron cuando lanzo el tráiler que se abalanzó sobre Frida en la calle donde supuestamente había muerto.

-¿Qué…?-no puedo reaccionar cuando lo perdió de vista y lo sintió detrás de ella, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder darse cuenta cuando este ya le había dado un golpe que la mandó de nuevo a volar, se estrelló en el piso y comenzó a rodar, no podía ser bueno, ahora los dos estaban poseídos por fuerzas extrañas y desconocidas para ambos y no se tentaron el corazón al momento de atacar al otro, creían estar poseídos pero no era otra cosa mas que ellos mismos cegados ante las emociones.

-¡Tu no eres Frida!-le grito mientras estaba a punto de atravesarla con una de sus garras mientras esta se defendía parándolo con su guitarra la cual parecía no recibir daño alguno.

-¡Yo soy Frida, tu no eres Manny!- le respondió con igual tono de voz mientras seguían atacando y deteniendo los ataques del otro.

Sartana estaba viendo como se suscitaba la batalla, se complació bastante cuando Manny por fin se decidió a pelear contra ella, tal vez en el peor de los casos los dos se destruirían mutuamente y eso sería perfecto, no le dolería perderla a ella pues una vez exterminado El Tigre podría hacerse cargo ella misma de lo demás, y sus calaveras bandidos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo acabando con la cuidad.

-¡Tu no puedes ser Frida!, hasta donde todos recordamos ella nunca ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a Sartana, por lo menos no sola, y nunca, fuera la situación que fuera se uniría a ella, ¡preferiría que dejara de existir el heavy metal que estar de su lado!- le insistía, no sabía de donde le provenían las palabras que le estaba diciendo pero se las estaba dirigiendo, con todo y la carga emocional que conllevaba.

-¡¿Y crees que yo acepte por que quería?!-lo atacaba nuevamente mientras tocaba una triste y desesperada canción- ¡¡Yo no quería hacerlo!!-le confesó en medio de su frustración por no poder acabar las cosas rápido.

-¿Que…?- se quedó estático al escucharla, no se lo esperaba si ya estaban hasta ese punto donde se iban a matar el uno con el otro.

Sartana y los demás podían escuchar las voces y las quejas que esos dos se lanzaban en medio de la conversación que tenían mientras peleaban, le esqueleto se quedo muda al escucharla, sabía que el sortilegio era inestable, pero no esperaba que se rompiera, por lo menos no tan pronto y estando tan lejos que no le diera tiempo de reformularlo, así que temerosa de que se fuera a romper se dirigió hacia el volcán para poder someter a Frida ante sus órdenes únicas nuevamente.

-¡Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance!-lo derribó con más notas que tocaba – ¡Traté de zafarme lo más que pude!-lo ataco sin importarle que aun no estuviera de pie -¡Nunca deje de creer!- las palabras de Frida ya no eran de odio, ahora eran de puro y constante dolor, estaba sufriendo por dentro, y a pesar de que el hechizo perdía poder de sometimiento sus poderes místicos no desaparecían por que solo ella tenía la capacidad de querer ver destruida su guitarra o no, ya que esta era la que la fuente principal de su poder invocada de su propia energía y esencia –Y aun así no fue suficiente…- se detuvo por un momento al verlo en el suelo atónito al no poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, le dolía demasiado que se resistía a creer que ella misma sería la que acabaría con el. Justo antes de que este se pudiera levantar y entender en lo absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo fue embestido por la guitarra de Frida y lo mando directamente a la cima del volcán. El negro profundo de sus ojos se marcho para regresar a la normalidad que con sus propias fuerzas y palabras intentara regresar a su amiga a la normalidad. Estaba a punto de tocar la lava hirviendo cuando se pudo salvar con sus garras retractiles, las cuales envió a buscar terreno estable donde sujetarse para poder columpiarse y volver a tierra firme.

Frida dio un gran salto y llegó al otro extremo de la orilla del volcán para estar frente a frente ante Manny, sería el último golpe, lanzarían a su rival a la lava para que encontrara por fin su final dando término a la batalla que no se había detenido desde que empezó. Aun después de todo lo que seguía sucediendo y que la lluvia se paro por un breve momento se volvió a soltar sobre todo, y ambos mirándose fijamente sintieron como la humedad escurría por su cuerpo.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, si peleas contra el podrás detenerlo y regresar a la normalidad-trató de convencerla de que se detuviera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pues no estaba dispuesto a lanzarla al volcán, todo lo contrario de ella quien seguía en su sopor de condena y sometimiento.

-No me detendré hasta verte acabado como me fue ordenado-dijo por último a la vez que dos lágrimas caían su sus ojos por sus mejillas, estaba obligada a obedecer, y lo quisiera o no terminaría obedeciendo por más que tratara de detenerlo.

Manny la comprendió en lo absoluto, estaba a punto de sacrificarse por ella para darle la victoria, solo así podría llegar a controlar sus poderes totalmente fuera de las órdenes de quien la había hechizado.

Sartana acababa de llegar a la cima en medio de la lluvia cuando los vio estar a punto de terminar; como no le pareció que no estuviera libre de su mandato no la detuvo y vio a los dos alzar el vuelo para dar el golpe final.

Dispuesto a dar todo por ella ni siquiera hizo el intento por atacarla, en cambio ella si estaba al borde de si y lo mataría enviándolo al hirviente mar de abajo…

Para los dos, en ese momento, el tiempo avanzaba como en cámara lenta, podían ver claramente al otro, lo que estaba experimentando por medio de la ventana de su alma que eran sus ojos. Frida tenía las manos atadas y el, tenia el más puro y decidido sentimiento de resignación al venirle llegar la muerte en medio del acto de sacrificio que estaba a punto de cometer para poder liberara a Frida del sometimiento en el que se encontraba…

Entonces, tan solo mirando sus ojos lo pudo ver…

* * *

Si me da tiempo hoy mismo, dentro de unas cuantas horas publico el capitulo diez.

Disfruten los últimos capítulos de mi primer fic de El Tigre y que no será el único, por que prometo volver con más historias.

Comenten todo lo que quieran, para mi es realmente un gusto saber que les gusta mi trabajo.

Saludos y besos

Vixen


	10. Esperanza mutua

Un avance inmediato para los lectores, para que se enteren de lo que va a pasar y para saber que cada vez esta más cerca del final…

¿Verdad que no se esperaban la continuación tan pronto?

Bueno, aqui la tienen:

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Diez:** Esperanza mutua

-No…- en el último momento pudo actuar por si misma y detener el golpe que estaba a punto de encestarle, tenía planeado hacerlo vibrar y después con una simple maniobra lo haría caer a la lava, pero no pudo, algo dentro de ella la detuvo justo a tiempo, la mirada de resignación que le dirigía la había visto antes, en algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde?...

La música sonaba, resonaba en eco un tango y de la nada se volvió vals, esta terminando y los dos figuras estaban en medio de la pista mirándose fijamente, estaban a punto de besarse…

-Manny…-

La Cuervo lo arruino todo, se tuvieron que dejar y en medio de su voz que estaba llena de resignación, tristeza y decepción al igual que su apariencia lo escucho decir:

-Debo ir…-

-Lo se…- le contesto dejándolo partir.

Desde donde ella estaba en ese momento de su vida solo podía ver el piso, nunca vio cuando este se dirigió a pelar con ellas, y solo volteo a ver cuando ya se estaba dando la batalla, ahora podía ver perfectamente la expresión de su cara, estaba enojado, no había podido decirle lo que sentía nuevamente ahora que se había dado la situación perfecta y se había arruinado. Así que se lanzo a pelear y dejar su frustración a cada golpe que daba.

Después sintió el fresco de la noche, estaba abrazando a Manny desde atrás, estaban en el callejón donde la salvó de aquel tipo, estaba furioso y ella lo había detenido de matarlo por que no quería que se ensuciara las manos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto aun sin entender por que le quería perdonar la vida después de lo que la hizo pasar.

-No vale la pena- le explicó haciéndole entender que no quería perderlo si la mano de la justicia caía sobre el…. Y de nuevo esa cara, esa expresión de resignación y dolor, no quería separarse de ella ni ella de el, pero sus propias acciones los llevaban a los mas contradictorios malentendidos en lo que se pudieran meter lastimándose o lastimando al otro, pero al final perdonando.

Si el la había perdonado aquella vez ¿Por qué no debería darle la misma oportunidad de explicar su versión cuando lo vio con Zoe? ¿Por qué tuvo que haber pensado lo peor y marcharse a la perdición asegurada en el acto que dio comienzo a esa adversa pelea que estaba a punto de terminar? ¿Por qué si ya estaba completamente corrompida no podía terminar lo que ya había empezado? ¿Por qué al ver sus ojos se perdía y sentía que estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Por qué le ardía en los labios un deseo que no había sentido ni pensado antes con solo verlo?

Estaba sumamente perdida cuando se percató de que los dos ya estaban en el aire a punto de atacar al otro y no se detendrían, pero el no tenía ninguna intención de golpearla, todo lo contrario, estaba aceptando que lo derribara y esto no fue ignorado por Frida, esta segura de que debía matarlo, pero no podía, simplemente no quería, y dejo de intentar soltando su guitarra para darle a entender que tampoco lo atacaría. Al notar sus intenciones Manny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, estaba regresando en si, recuperaría a Frida, pero a ninguno les daría tiempo de poder salvarse a si mismos ya que no se habían impulsado con la fuerza necesaria para llegar al otro lado, sino que solo llegarían a la mitad y luego, al lanzar a su oponente a la lava alcanzarían el impulso de arrojar al otro y saltar sobre su cuerpo para poder regresar a tierra. Pero una vez abandonadas esas intenciones terminarían cayendo los dos a la lava.

Al llegar al punto exacto donde los dos se encontraron arriba del ardiente peligro mortal se reunieron tomándose de las manos, las palabras sobraron y solo se miraron mutuamente en una mezcla entre perdón, comprensión y amor, entonces cerraron los ojos mientras la gravedad hacía lo suyo.

Sartana no se creía lo que veía, esperaba que ella lo terminara ahí mismo, pero no ocurrió, se preocupó por un momento al sentir y ver que ya no estaba bajo su poder, pero realmente se emociono cuando los vio a los dos caer juntos a la lava, al fin se había deshecho de El Tigre…

Más abajo, nadie se creía lo que estaban viendo, ¿Cómo era posible que los dos hubieran tomado la decisión de morir juntos en el último minuto?, por supuesto que el dolor arreció sobre los Rivera a tal grado que en un único ataque se deshicieron de sus adversarios esqueletos y se quedaran impactados viendo la cima del volcán, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Al fin he logrado mi victoria!-se vanaglorio a si misma segura de que ya había ganada cuando de pronto una garra retráctil paso cerca de ella y se aferró al suelo a unos cuantos metros -¡¿Qué?!-se quedo inmóvil al ver tal cosa, luego se volvió hacia atrás solo para apreciar al momento justo cuando Manny salía del volcán sin ningún rasguño y sujetada fuertemente llevaba a Frida prendida de su cuello mientras cargaba su guitarra en la parte de atrás -¡No pude ser…! –dejo escapar al ver tal escena en el aire.

El impulso que tomo fue tal que casi parecía que estaban volando, los dos, en medio de un abrazo, estaban cruzando por el cielo como solo las aves eran capaces de hacer.

-¡Eso!-

-¡Manny!-

-¡Ese es mi nieto!-gritó su familia al verlo sano y salvo salir como si nada. Estando a punto de tocar la lava alcanzó a lanzar una de sus garras mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba a Frida para no dejarla caer ni separarse de ella, solo así los dos lograron salvarse gracias a esa última acción.

Sartana esta furiosa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser verdad, no estando tan cerca de la victoria.

Los dos aterrizaron en el techo de uno de los edificios más cercanos que aun quedaba en pie, había sido demasiado emocionante que sus respiraciones estaban bastante aceleradas al igual que sus corazones.

-Eso…. eso… ¡Eso fue grandioso!-dejo escapar infantilmente ya en piso firme -¿Quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntarle ya que el hechizo que le había aplicado Sartana había manipulado sus emociones al igual que sus recuerdos.

Manny no respondió y solo se le quedó viendo felizmente esa alegría y emoción en su amiga que antes creyó no poder volver a ver nunca más. A Frida le pareció extraño que este no le respondiera, y antes de que pudiera al menos preguntarle por su actitud este la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dejando caer violentamente sus labios en medio de un dulce pero apasionado beso que la dejo sin palabras. Sus labios le habían estado ardiendo en el deseo de querer probar los de el, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo solo se dejo llevar, esa sensación era tan fuerte y tan superior a ella que la estaba dejando al borde del desmayo, por su parte Manny no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, al fin se atrevió a demostrarle sus sentimientos y quería decirle la verdad ahora más que nunca, quería que fuera suya y de nadie más, y tal y como se lo había imaginado, el sabor de Frida era igual o mejor de lo que el había pensado, era sumamente embriagador, tanto que lo embebía en todo su cuerpo, y era tan dulce que se podía comparar con el néctar más dulce que hubiera en el planeta e incluso superarlo, era lo mejor que pudiera haber conocido en toda su existencia.

Cuando por fin se separaron en los dos quedó el rastro de querer continuar, no querían que se detuviera, pero ese no era el momento adecuado si aún no habían acabado con Sartana.

-Soy tu mejor amigo-le respondió la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad –Y tu eres Frida Suárez, mi mejor amiga y la persona que más quiero en este mundo- La chica enmudeció al escucharlo, estaba en el momento más feliz de su vida y lo estaba disfrutando, y antes de que pudiera responderle que el sentimiento era mutuo Manny saco sus gogles, los cuales se había guardado en espera de poder devolvérselos.

-Tu… los guardaste-los tomó de sus manos agradecida y a punto de soltar el llanto, no podía creerlo. Manny le extendió su mano, tal vez el solo no podía detener a Sartana, pero si con ayuda. –Sartana es demasiado poderosa, no creo que podamos detenerla…- alcanzo a decirle un poco decepcionada y dudosa de que fueran a ganar.

-No lo sabremos hasta no haberlo intentado-respondió a su queja de desesperanza, Frida volteo a verlo y la expresión segura y llena de valor que tenía le regreso todo el ánimo que necesitaba, se puso sus gogles y tomo su mano, los dos saltaron desde el techo de aquel edificio con dirección a su enemigo, Manny utilizó sus garras para poder darse impulso mientras Frida no dejaba de sujetarse a el, y así los dos llegaron a la presencia del esqueleto que aún no se daría por vencido en la batalla.

-Así que los decidieron unir fuerzas…-se les quedó viendo fijamente y con cierta postura de desgano-Este debe ser su último recurso para tratar de vencerme- se rio al verlos a los dos dispuestos firmemente a pelear en su contra y a vencerla. En medio de su recelo mínimo al pensar en una ínfima posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, sí lograran derrotarla sintió algo de temor, pero nunca lo exteriorizaría, aunque para ella no era una opción perder, no si ya estaba a tal altura dela situación y se había declarado la vencedora, no se rendiría tan fácil…

Lo único que pudo hacer fue interpretar su silencio, no los convencería de que se dejaran vencer hasta haber luchado un poco, solo que sería un dos contra uno, aún así era lo más justo que pudiera haber si se iban a enfrentar ante Sartana. Para su mala suerte desconocían que ella tenía una de las cuerdas prohibidas que no debían caer nunca en manos equivocadas de alguien que tuviera malas intenciones al usarlas en un instrumento místico… solo alguien de puras y buenas intenciones sería capaz de usarlas a su voluntad para poder hacer realidad los actos más asombrosos nunca antes vistos por ojo humano pero si por los inmortales…

-¡Este ha sido el peor error que pudieron haber cometido!-grito al tiempo que comenzaba a tocar una canción violenta y agresiva con su guitarra mística, con las notas hizo que el propio aire se estremeciera y que Manny se llevara las manos a los oídos al no poder soportar escuchar aquello, mientras tanto las pupilas de su amiga se dilataban al sentir como la penetraba esa canción hasta los huesos.

-¡Frida!-miró como su amiga se quedaba inmóvil recibiendo las notas como si nada por más doloroso que fuera, definitivamente esta a punto de dejarse llevar-¡NO!-la vio caminar dirigiéndose hacía Sartana, el símbolo de tres círculos se marco en su cuerpo el cual ahora si el verdadero y no su alma, la estaba controlando.

-Así es Frida, aun te sigo controlando por más intentos que hagas- se rio burlonamente el esqueleto al ver que su poder aun no podía ser rebatido.

-¡No! ¡Frida! ¡Despierta!- probaba inútilmente de regresarla como lo había hecho antes pero esta vez no se veía que lo estuviera logrando y debido a la intensidad de las ondas de sonido no se pudo aproximar a ella-¡Frida!-

La pobre, en un intento de tratar de no seguir las órdenes de Sartana probó detener sus pasos, pero no pudo, lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue disminuir la velocidad de estos. Al darse cuenta, Sartana toco aun más intensamente para no perder el control que ya había logrado recuperar sobre ella, solo debía tocar su frente con su huesuda mano para poder completar en su totalidad el hechizo y volverla su cierva para siempre, y esta se estaba aproximando cada vez más a ella.

-¡No! ¡Frida!-trató de hacer un último intento, no quería perderla de nuevo y esta vez sería para siempre.

Dentro de su mente Frida trataba de contenerse, la marca le quemaba en la frente y no podía detenerse, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo.

-Vamos Frida, con más fuerza, tu puedes hacerlo-se decía a si misma en su mente-No puede estarme pasando esto de nuevo…-se quejo estando ya a pocos metros de ella.

El poder de Sartana era tal que un remolino se comenzó a formar detrás de ella formado por las ondas de sonido que formaba con las notas que tocaba, la furia del viento era implacable, lastimaba con solo tocarle y definitivamente no permitía que se pudiera respirar.

-Estas tan cerca Frida, pronto serás mía-se reía levemente la villana mientras seguía tocando.

-No, esto no puede ser…-se decía Frida quien ahora estaba casi obligada a dar cada paso que se hacía cada vez más forzoso al escuchar la música de Sartana. –Debo… ¡pelear!-grito dejando escapar cierta energía de su ser.

Sorprendida Sartana dejo de tocar, y a pesar de todo el imponente torbellino seguía presente.

-No lo lograras-tocó otra melodía aun mas intensa para evitar que esta escapara ya que veía que lo estaba logrando. Manny tuvo que valerse de sus garras enterrándolas lo más que pudo en la tierra para no ser arrastrado por el poder que tenía el aire, estaba feliz de ver que Frida estaba logrado detenerse y pelear contra las órdenes de Sartana, pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando la nueva canción que tocó dominó por completo a su amiga.

-No…- Frida ya había agotado la última reserva de energía que tenía para poder hacerle frente, no podía pedirle más, ahora solo debía esperar, esperar e implorar por un milagro que hiciera que su amiga estuviera a salvo. –Frida… Por favor…-rogó al cielo que parara y se contuviera lo más que pudiera, pero no se veía que fuera posible cuando llegó hasta la villana.

-Me jure a mi misma que haría que El Tigre me las pagara todas de una sola vez, no me voy a detener ahora-dejó de tocar y ciertos rayos de energía rojos como sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse visibles en el remolino tras de si. Frida estaba callada e inamovible, estaba apunto de volverse completamente la esclava de Sartana y nuevamente debería pelear contra su mejor amigo hasta la muerte cuando esta diera la orden.

Muy confiada Sartana comenzó a acercar su mano hacia la frente de la chica en el lugar donde llevaba la marca del hechizo en el que la envolvió, faltaban menos de cinco centímetros cuando fue detenida por la mano de la Frida evitando que esta hiciera contacto con su piel.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-se desconcertó el esqueleto al ver que se encontraba completamente en si.

-Ya te lo dije…- Levanto su rostro con una sonrisa que había coloco en el, estaba completamente en sus cabales -pase lo que pase yo siempre le seré fiel a Manny- no cambiaría de opinión, no obedecería a Sartana nunca más…

* * *

Próximamente el final, primero debe terminar la batalla y luego solución a algunas cuantas cosas, si, ya saben, un poco de emoción. Por el momento me voy a estudiar un rato por que mañana tengo curso y si me preguntan algo y no lo se, bueno, ya saben, no debo bajar mis calificaciones…

Con respecto a que va a ser la primera historia que voy a acabar estoy orgullosa, solo debo poner un poco más de empeño para poder lograrlo.

Comenten, su opinión es muy valiosa e importante para mi.

Besos

Vixen


	11. La Realidad

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, cosa que no es muy común en mi al tratar siempre de poner las continuaciones lo más rápido posible, pero esta semana me ha ido de histeria total, mis calificaciones van bien, salí bien en mi ultimo examen, pero se vienen lo más difíciles de todos y por lo tanto debo seguir estudiando y tal vez incluso deba estudiar un poco más y mas temas ¿Quién dijo que la vida del estudiante era fácil? Eso si, el trabajo esta para morirse, pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Sin más demora y para que ya no sigan leyendo lo que no es fic aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo:

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Once:** La realidad

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-se desconcertó el esqueleto al ver que se encontraba completamente en si.

-Ya te lo dije…- Levanto su rostro con una sonrisa que había coloco en el, estaba completamente en sus cabales -pase lo que pase yo siempre le seré fiel a Manny- no cambiaría de opinión, no obedecería a Sartana nunca más, y dicho esto, la lanzo hacia otro lado con la fuerza que le había sido brindada y pudo rápidamente quitarle la cuerda su guitarra mística mientras esta volaba por los aires.

-¡Nooo! ¡La cuerda prohibida no!-alcanzo a gritar mientras estaba apunto de estrellarse en un edificio.

Haciendo muestra de gran habilidad la colocó en su propia guitarra, la cual comenzó a brillar en medio de un halo azul, y comenzó a tocar la misma melodía que uso Sartana para hechizarla y así romper su efecto. Su frente comenzó a brillar aun más intensamente y cayó de rodillas. Desde lejos todos podían ver lo que estaba pasando, los Rivera aun en la cuidad, peleando con el ejercito de Sartana, los ciudadanos desde la lejanía junto con todos los villanos que habían huido y Manny, aun desde el piso, miraba orgulloso la fuerza y determinación de su amiga.

El torbellino no se detuvo en ningún momento, pero la lluvia si, ya era de noche, y la intensidad de esa luz que estaba despidiendo la joven era más fuerte y bella que la del propio sol.

-Frida…-

Su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad, esa cuerda especial tenía la capacidad de hacer cosas inimaginables, entre ellas salvar a alguien de la muerte, así como lo hizo Sartana cuando salvo a Frida después de ser arrollada, ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor de haberla hecho pasar todo aquello, todo ese dolor, todo ese sufrimiento; pero lo que debía saber era que lo haría por las buenas, sin guardar ningún rencor ni resentimiento en su ser, lo haría por que era lo correcto…ya nada podía detenerla de hacer lo que ella quisiera. A unos cuantos metros, su mejor amigo se aproximó a abrazarla, la felicidad los inundo a los dos, ya no volvería a estar bajo las órdenes de Sartana nunca más… pero el peligro aun no había terminado.

-¡NO! ¡Es mi victoria!-se alzo Sartana desde el edificio haciéndolo pedazos, con cuerda prohibida o no se negaba a perder, entonces invocó, hecho de todos los esqueletos de su ejército, un gigantesco monstruo de muerte que se formó con la energía que había acumulado en el torbellino y que aún controlaba a pesar de ya no tener la cuerda –¡Te destruiré!-le gritó mientras dirigía el puño de su creación hasta los dos, sería rápido, si destruía a Frida se las pagaría de todas y haría sufrir a Manny más que cualquier otra maniobra que pudiera desarrollar en contra de el.

Al darse cuanta de sus intenciones se puso enfrente de ella para recibir el impacto en su lugar.

-¡Manny!-grito al verlo ser herido brutalmente -¡Manny!…-se acercó a auxiliarlo inmediatamente -¡Pero que has hecho?...-le pregunto viéndolo sangrar de la boca mientras trataba desesperadamente de ayudarlo y gruesas lágrimas caían de su cara.

-Ya te lo había dicho,- tosió rojo nuevamente- eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo…- no pudo contenerse mucho y cayo siendo sujetado por los brazos de la peli azul que no encontraba que hacer, quiso recibir el impacto por ella por que no se arriesgaría a que fuera a ser lastimada ahora que ya se encontraba completamente a salvo de las ordenes de la villana, pero no del peligro, lamentablemente no por mucho si debía enfrentarse sola a Sartana.

-¡Manny!… ¡nooo!-lo miro abatido en medio de un letargo de dolor, no era justo, la vida al fin los ponía juntos y ahora se verían separados otra vez.

Furiosa y con la sangre hirviéndole, lo dejo en el suelo haciéndole una promesa al oído: -Ya nunca más dejare que alguien camine sobre mi Manny, te lo prometo- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos y volteo a mirarlo por última vez, estaba tan apacible con los ojos cerrados que le recordó cuando eran niños, no quería dejarlo, pero debía hacerlo si querían derrotar a Sartana.

Los Rivera se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones cuando vieron que se dirigía directamente a enfrentar a la villana, como desconocían absolutamente todo de lo que se habían perdido no supieron como interpretarlo y como siempre había sido Manny el que se veía en la situación de rescatarla a cada momento prefirieron tener cautela con su seguridad, incluso cuando no hubiera sido necesario…

La oscuridad había bañado toda su mente, estaba negro y desolado, profundamente vacio y él estaba terriblemente herido, el golpe que recibió por Frida lo dejo mal ya que la potencia de las ondas sonoras que impregnaron a la criatura le había dado mas fuerza y mortalidad al momento de atacar. Tenía varias costillas rotas y heridas internas graves en algunos órganos, aun así no lo considero una equivocación al haber podido salvar a Frida pero el que si fue su error era el no haber previsto que acabaría así y tener que dejar que ella peleara por el, eso no podía ser bueno ya que siempre la había visto indefensa, no era algo que disfrutara en algunas ocasiones pero lo que si le encantaba era ser su héroe siempre.

-Manny…- escucho clamar su nombre entre las sombras de su cabeza, reconocía esa voz.

-¡Frida!-se levanto de golpe, estaba desmayado por el golpe pasado pero aun así seguía consiente en su cerebro en medio de ese negro intenso. Desde ahí pudo escuchar la promesa que le hizo Frida y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella y aun así no podía hacer nada, ahora lo estaba llamando de nuevo por su nombre tal y como siempre sintió su presencia cuando necesitaba ayuda y acudía a su rescate.

-Si no regreso quiero que sepas…- su voz se notaba visiblemente nerviosa, pero lo trataba de disimular –…que el sentimiento es mutuo…-

-¡¿Qué?!-replico al escuchar eso, no sabia de donde venía pero le produjo una gran satisfacción felicidad escucharlo, tenía que pasar una catástrofe como esa para que al fin le pudiera decir lo que sentía y conocer la verdad por parte de ella, pero su irradiante felicidad se perdió al darse cuanta de esas palabras pronunciadas con su voz –¿Si no regresas…?- se perdió en si mismo nuevamente.

-¡Ríndete!-le ordeno Sartana a Frida para que dejara de pelear en su contra, ya no estaba en su poder y ahora tenia una razón perfectamente entendible como para querer destruirla.

-¡Nunca!-se reincorporo deteniendo su ataque del que había sido víctima por unos cuantos segundos y que le había provocado cierto daño, no podía perder, no si lo estaba haciendo por Manny.

La batalla entre las dos consistía en atacarse mutuamente con acordes mientras tocaban la canción que invocaba los ataques sonoros con los que enfrentaban a la otra, y mientras Sartana tocaba algo más acústico pero no menos intenso Frida dejaba volar sus sentidos al interpretar lo mejor que conocía de rock y metal, definitivamente se podía comparar su talento con el de Sartana, y, en otras circunstancias no tan terribles ni preocupantes se vería inmediatamente su superioridad ante ella, una mortal era mejor que Sartana de los muertos, eso si que era algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar incluso si era derrotada en ese momento.

Puma Loco, White Pantera y Plata Peligrosa seguían enfrentándose al monstruo de muerte que Sartana envió a la ciudad para terminar con toda la vida que aun quedara ahí, incluso peleando juntos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban a su nivel, y aun así no dejaban de enfrentarlo pues no dejarían que siguiera haciéndose paso por entre las calles de la ya de por si destruida ciudad Milagro, más ya no podían hacer.

Desde ese oscuro santuario donde estaba atrapado podía escuchar absolutamente todo, los gritos de la gente que huía despavorida aprovechando que alguien estaba entreteniendo al monstruo para poder escapar y que aun así no dejaba de ser peligroso, las palabras y expresiones que se decían entre si su familia mientras se enfrentaban a el, y el notorio nerviosismo y preocupación en sus voces, pero lo peor era que podía escuchar a Frida tocando desde lo mas profundo de su alma una canción desesperada con la que no dejaba de hacer contraataque a Sartana.

-Están sufriendo-le dijo una voz desde atrás al verlo llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza impotente al saberse caído y sin poder ayudar a nadie estando inconsciente.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-se giro al encontrarse con esa particular voz que lo desconcentró, pero solo se encontró con un espejo salido de la nada -¿Qué…?-estaba a punto de formular una pregunta cuando vio que alguien ese acercaba desde atrás, era el mismo convertido en El Tigre… -¿Pero como…?-se volteo para corroborar la imagen que le daba el espejo de estar acompañado pero no había nadie ahí y al voltear a mirar de nuevo el espejo se dio cuenta de que su reflejo como Manny Rivera ya no estaba y la imagen que proyectaba era la de el transformado incluso cuando no lo estaba.

-No busques más Manny-le hablo desde el interior del espejo.

-¿Qué rayos…?-actuó escéptico y con recelo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Los dos somos el mismo, no tiene sentido que sigas buscando a alguien mas aquí-le confirmo dándole algo tangible que creer para explicarse todo eso.

-Tu eres yo…-lo miro idéntico a el pero convertido en el Tigre.

-Al igual que tu eres yo-le dijo mientras salía del vidrio y lo alcanzaba por uno de sus hombros, acción que saco de control a Manny por no esperárselo, pero era el mismo, no tenía por que tener miedo y solo le quedo viendo en espera de su presencia ahí.

-Sentimos lo mismo-explico.

-¿Qué?-

-Los dos amamos a Frida-lo callo, Manny solo miro hacia otra parte en un vano intento por ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero no podía, era la verdad más sincera que pudiera haber existido en el.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir con esto?-le cuestionó regresando a verlo rígidamente por su actitud, El Tigre le clavo su mirada seria pausadamente, debía explicarle mucho que aun no conocía.

-Ese cinturón-le señalo la hebilla de su pantalón-si no fuera por el yo no existiría…-le mostro. Manny sabía que eso era correcto, si ninguno de su familia poseía algún objeto místico o algún aparato para ser villano no podía ser considerado un Rivera, pero si su poder provenía solo del cinturón ¿Cómo era posible que El Tigre, el héroe en el que se transformara estuviera completamente aparte de su ser?

-Si yo no lo tuviera tu no estarías aquí- se dio cuenta a lo que el otro asintió –Cualquier persona puede acceder a mis poderes con tan solo ponerse el cinturón, incluso Frida lo hizo una vez-le recordó aquellos tiempos en los que La Tigresa salió a la luz publica como una nueva súper heroína cuando en realidad su poderes provenían del objeto místico robado de su mejor amigo -Frida siempre se sintió menos que yo debido a mis responsabilidades como héroe, la descuide un poco, no sabia que se seguía sintiendo así....-sus palabras se cortaron al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera aceptado el poder de Sartana por aún estar celosa de el, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su otro yo aclaro las cosas.

-No dudes que no se sigue sintiendo así, por que nadie que te conozca nunca va a dejar de sentirse ese sentimiento de inferioridad–una imagen tridimensional de Frida frente a Sartana cuando le hizo la propuesta de unirse a ella apareció en el espejo, y claramente se visualizo que ella nunca aceptó y la esqueleto la obligo por la fuerza.

-Yo no sabia...-se dio cuenta de su error al haber desconfiado de Frida –Debo pedirle una disculpa de todas las cosas que dije...-

El Tigre guardo silencio al ver a Manny, su parte mortal, remorderse la conciencia en su interior, ese no era el momento para ponerse a sentir culpa...

-¡Haag!-grito al caer al piso al no haber podido esquivar uno de los acordes de Sartana, era una nota alta y la había dañado como millones de agujas pasando por su piel abriéndola levemente, aun así sin dejar ver mucha sangre no dejaba de doler.

-Te lo dije Frida-se acerco el esqueleto al ver a su rival tratando de levantarse en el piso- Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendría por que pasar esto...-

-No...-vio claramente Manny el momento en que Frida se había descuidado y recibido el ataque por medio del espejo de donde salió su otro yo heroico en su mente, podía verlo todo incluso cuando estaba inconsciente tendido en el suelo.

-Te dije que nunca traicionaría a Manny-se levanto tambaleante y sujetándose debajo de su corazón con una mano debido al dolor que le provocaba una herida interior grave que le había causado –Yo no puedo traicionar a la persona mas importante en toda mi vida, no puedo dejar de querer a Manny...-el corazón del joven rivera se congelo al escuchar la voz de Frida diciendo semejantes palabras sobre el, por fin sus oídos escucharían lo que su corazón anhelaba –Yo... lo amo-Su respiración se detuvo al verla tan segura al revelar la verdad de sus sentimientos ante los demás, ya habían pasado varios años desde que se comenzó a elucubrar del amor que le profesaba a su mejor amigo y aunque siempre discutiera rebatiendo que solo eran amigos ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de negarlo pues muy en su interior sabia que era verdad.

-Frida...- exclamo su nombre con su aliento perturbado, ya no había duda ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, pero decirlo en ese momento era una declaración de muerte, se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello al decirle eso a Sartana a quien no le pareció que estuviera mintiendo, de hecho le dio felicidad saber que amara tanto a Manny, eso le haría mas doloroso perderla en cuanto terminara con ella y en un acto de astucia aprovechó la distracción de la peliazul para atacarla por la espalda enviando a su monstruo de muerte a aplastarla.

-Tus sentimientos son bastante puros y sinceros niña-le hablo risueña haciéndola ponerse en alerta-Es una lastima que no se los puedas decir en persona-su confianza falsa se fue inmediatamente cuando una presencia desde atrás de ella acompañada de una respiración agitada la dejo saber bien claro que Sartana había jugado uno de sus ases, la mataría ahí mismo y el puño del criatura cayo sobre ella ahogando un entrecortado grito que se detuvo por el nudo en la garganta que se le formó.

-¡¡NO!!-se acerco Manny tratando de detenerlo, pero el espejo ya había desaparecido-¡¡FRIDA!!-definidamente era una tensión atroz lo que estaba experimentando, la quería demasiado como para perderla y se soltó a golpear el piso con sus puños -¡Déjame ir!-le suplico a su otro yo -¡Debo salvarla!-

El Tigre lo miro al borde de soltar el llanto por su impotencia, no creía lo que había visto que pasaría, no quería creer que eso pasaría, y en unos cuantos momentos, aún así para el todo estaba tranquilo, no pasaba nada.

-¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!-le reclamo cuando este se aproximo hasta el lugar donde estaba y se agacho para verlo cara a cara pudiendo admirar la seriedad y dureza de sus ojos.

-Deja de negarme-se limito contestarle.

-¿Que?-

-La sangre Rivera, tiene miles de secretos, han pasado muchas generaciones en las que nos hemos hecho fama, tanto como villanos como héroes. Para decirte la verdad solo debes responderme una pregunta y después podrás salvarla, no lo olvides que yo también la amo, nunca dejaría de preocuparme por ella-.

Manny estaba algo confundido por las palabras de su otro yo, ¿Qué tanto podría ocultar en su código sanguíneo para ponerlo así de nervioso y despertar su curiosidad?, ciertamente antes ya se había sentido así, dominado por el poder y la sed de lucha y a veces hasta de sangre, no solo cuando se trataba de Frida si no otras veces más.

-Eso fue mi culpa- le dijo de contestación a los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza, le estaba leyendo la mente –Somos el mismo ¿recuerdas?-explicó enseguida al verlo desconfiar.

-¿qué clase de pregunta?- se animo a cuestionarle, entonces El Tigre le soltó lo que lo haría perder el control de si mismo al no saber que responder.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un héroe o un villano?- -y Manny callo al no saber que decir, el mismo no lo sabía...

* * *

Perdón por el retraso nuevamente, pero no se preocupen, mis palabras anteriores sobre el termino de la historia son ciertas y siguen en pie acabare esta hisoria para celebrar mi primer mes en publicando historias.

Como ya es el final dejo bien en claro que el Tigre es de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua, yo solo tome esta serie para hacer este fic y que en un futuro hare más hisorias sobre el, estén preparados…

Aparte, hay un pequeño asuntito que tratar con respecto al final, más adelante les contare de que se trata.

Comenten, quejas y sugerencias con bienvenidas.

Besos

Vixen


	12. Dulce Sacrificio

Se supone que este sería el final ahora que ya encontré mi USB extraviado, pero decidí hacerle algunos cambios para hacerla más de emoción.

Me tardé mucho, lo sé, pero ahora que ya llegaron las vacaciones me puedo meter de lleno a escribir. Estuve un tanto ocupada y ni hablar de mis nervios que ahora estoy como un ovillo de incertidumbre, quiero conocer mis resultados… Me estoy consumiendo a mi misma por la angustia.

Bueno, mejor no sigo hablan… escribiendo y mejor disfruten…

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Doce:** Dulce Sacrificio

-¿qué clase de pregunta?- se animo a cuestionarle, entonces El Tigre le soltó lo que lo haría perder el control de si mismo al no saber que responder.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un héroe o un villano?- Manny calló al no saber que decir, el mismo no lo sabía, y por lo tanto no podía responderle.

-Solo te estoy preguntando que eres, ¿acaso no puedes responder?- se molesto el Tigre al verlo dudar y estando completamente confundido al estarse tardando tanto en responderle, sin embargo la razón de que se lo preguntara era por que ni siquiera el podía responderse.

-Yo…- miro hacía otro lado esquivando la mirada profunda del otro –No estoy seguro…- bajo la cabeza decepcionado por no haber respondido la pregunta que en el ayer respondía con tanta facilidad diciendo que era un héroe, pero conociéndose a si mismo sabía que en realidad no pertenecía a los villanos y que por sus acciones y maneras de pensar y actuar en algunas ocasiones no le agradaba ser nada heroico, y esta confusión en el se había incrementado ahora que tenía diez y seis años y, estando consiente de que debía tomar una decisión en su vida, no quería acabar mal al no saber que escoger…

Admirando lo tenso que estaba comprendió que aun si le hubiera preguntado a el tampoco tendría la respuesta y termino dejándolo por la paz, aunque muy en su interior sabía que tenía una fuerza maligna que a veces escapaba y que no en todas las ocasiones podría retener, aún si no lo quisiera…

-Entonces…- llamo su atención nuevamente sacándolo de sus confusos razonamientos –Tu tampoco lo sabes…- suspiro cambiando la expresión que había tenido en un principio de dureza y seriedad por una más tolerante y flexible, incluso con más simpatía.

-¿Qué?-se le acerco Manny aun sin entender por que había dicho eso.

-Escucha Manny –le dijo caminando hacia atrás desconcertando al chico –Esa es una pregunta que aun esta pendiente para nosotros dos…- sonrió despidiéndose mientras que la oscuridad en la que se encontraba su cabeza comenzó a escurrirse por los lados como si fuera líquido.

Manny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando todo esto paso, de repente dejo de sentir el sitio que sus pies estaban pisando, o por lo menos lo que parecía ser piso, pero resulto no serlo. Impresionado trató de no caer pero le fue imposible mientras que veía a su otro yo alejarse flotando por el aire mientras lo veía caer y este apenas si se movía.

-Tan solo sálvala- le pidió por último antes de desaparecer- y salva a Ciudad Milagro, después de todo ustedes dos si son dignos de ser el portal…-

No había entendido el mensaje completamente y en lo que caía un halo verde de poder que salía de su cuerpo lo convirtió en el Tigre, no sabía por que ahora lo comprendía todo, no debía rendirse fuera la circunstancia que fuera debía pelear, y luchar por lo que más quería hasta su último aliento. Cerro sus puños y se concentro en sentir en cada fibra de su ser todo el poder que tenía, era tan grandioso… y tan fuerte que lo hacía sentirse capaz se cualquier cosa.

-Entonces esto es lo que sentía desde hace tiempo… -hablaba bajo aun perdido por estar sintiendo esa fuerza recorrer su columna como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, pero pasaba tan lentamente que lo estaba dopando con su sutileza… -Mi poder siempre ha estado ahí…- continuó dejándose caer a lo que parecía ser un sitio cálido donde veía cientos de imágenes a su alrededor como si fueran pantallas de televisión donde pasaban los momentos mas gratos y felices que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

-¡Hey Manny!-

-Eso nunca Manny-

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo, nadie se va a enterar…-

-Te ves bien…-

-No puedes decirle a nadie Manny, es un secreto, si lo descubre la policía estaré en problemas, solo fue un accidente, pero mi padre me mataría si se enterara-

-Sabes que nunca te delataría Frida…-

-No puedes irte Manny, ¿Qué hay de mis necesidades?...-

-Lo siento mi amor, pero Frida es más importante…-

Los recuerdo que estaba viendo pasar ante sus ojos mientras caía de espaldas le estaban llegando en lo más profundo, y cada que volteaba a mirar otro se encontraba con Frida estando a su lado para bien o para mal, pero juntos, siempre juntos. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, nunca se había imaginado tener que sobrevivir sin la compañía de su amiga de toda la vida, y no creía que eso pasaría nunca, pero desde el día anterior, como se pusieron las cosas sus vidas corrían tanto riesgo que no podría dejar de pelear para tratar de estar junto a ella y no solo salir bien librado el, si no toda la humanidad, Sartana no se detendría solo en Ciudad Milagro…

Y cuando Manny sintió que ya estaba llegando al fondo de ese abismo repentinamente abrió los ojos levantándose rápidamente con la respiración agitada de haber vivido todo eso en su subconsciente.

Se irguió extrañado y miro sus manos como si se tratara de descubrir a si mismo, su vista estaba borrosa y de hecho el estaba algo mareado, pero era solo el y nadie más. La separación de sus dos identidades en el interior de su ser lo hizo recordar como había sido su vida cuando no era mas que un simple niño de escuela cuya mejor amiga, Frida, no se alejaba de su lado pasara lo que pasara. Frida era la única que conocía los secretos más profundos que podía tener y que incluso era incapaz de decírselos a sus familia, era una mano amiga y a veces salvadora cuando menos se lo esperaba, también era su hombro para llorar y ese alguien a su lado que lo escuchaba siempre que sentía no poder más, solo para terminar obteniendo de ella el aliento que tanto necesitaba, aún cuando ninguno de los dos dijera palabra alguna por el momento en el que se encontraran, pues con solo ver su sonrisa se sentía completamente reconfortado y con ánimos de poder continuar.

Estaba pensando en ella, tratando de regresar en si y recordar lo último que estaba haciendo antes de caer inconsciente y al escuchar algo no muy lejos, entre los livianos rayos de un amanecer próximo, se dio cuenta de que la batalla aun no había terminado…

-¡Ríndete!- al reconocer esa voz y recordar haber escuchado esa frase antes abrió los ojos de par en par en medio de su shock, la sangre comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por sus venas acompañada del tambor de su corazón agitado y rápido en su trabajo al poner esa terrible escena en su mente.

-Sartana…-

-¡Haag!-grito al caer al piso una chica de cabellos azules al no haber podido esquivar uno de los acordes de Sartana, el cual era una nota alta y la había dañado como millones de agujas pasando por su piel abriéndola levemente, aun así sin dejar ver mucha sangre no dejaba de dolerle su poca profundidad y de hecho algunas gotas rojas pequeñas se empezaban a escurrir.

-Te lo dije Frida-se acerco el esqueleto al ver a su rival tratando de levantarse en el piso con aires de ganadora por su victoria próxima, y no dejaría de estregárselo en la cara ahora que estaba así de débil - Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendría por que pasar esto...-

Manny sabía lo que vendría, la terrible realidad de las trampas de Sartana, pero ahora estaba ahí para poder detenerlo…

-Te dije que nunca traicionaría a Manny- se levanto tambaleante, casi quebrándose, y sujetándose debajo de su corazón con una mano debido al dolor que le provocaba una herida interior grave que le había causado –Yo no puedo traicionar a la persona mas importante para mi… - recupero el equilibrio para no caer poniendo un pie adelante son pesadez - no puedo dejar de querer a Manny...-

-Frida…- contemplo como estaba en las últimas de sus fuerzas pero aun así no se dejaba vencer mientras corría al punto donde estaban, era algo lejos, y el estaba algo débil aún.

–Yo... lo amo- confeso mientras que una leve brisa mecía su cabello como si estuviera acreditando sus palabras de sobremanera con lujo de sinceridad y profundo afecto.

Para Sartana no le parecía importar mucho, pero la verdad era que estaba feliz de saber el profundo e integro amor que había entre esos dos, eso lo haría más doloroso para ambos al ver sufrir al otro, sería excelente que Manny despertara de su inconsciencia y se encontrara con la terrible noticia de que Frida ya no esta más en este mundo, pensaba la esqueleto al creer que el todavía yacía en el piso. Y sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a terminar con ella de la manera más cobarde con la que podría acabar a alguien, pues si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño descuido en el que pudo llegar hasta Frida esa nota aguda sería la hora en que no podría superarla…

La única razón de por que Frida había perdido la concentración se debía a su angustia al estar preocupada por Manny, y ese turbulento sentimiento la saco mucho de balance aún cuando debía poner toda la atención posible a lo que hacía, pero termino cometiendo el error de bajar la guardia un poco, siendo esta la pauta para que Sartana tomara ventaja.

-Tonta- le hablo Sartana justo antes de volver a lanzarle otra nota, pero esta vez era una grave y termino golpeándola con tanta brutalidad que la mando a rodar un poco lejos.

Necia al no querer rendirse se puso de pie nuevamente, pero ahora con más dificultad, ya no tenía la fuerzas que tenía al inicio cuando se dirigió a pelear con ella, pero el coraje y la voluntad la hacían levantarse, solo para recibir de nuevo otro ataque y caer y de nuevo volver a levantarse.

Por su parte Sartana no sabía por que razón Frida no dejaba de pelear, estaba consiente de que al estar peleando por Manny nunca se dejaría vencer, no hasta haber dado todo de ella, pero verla seguir soportando los tremendos ataques que estaba recibiendo era tan trágico que sintió pena por ella al grado de querer parar su dolor lo más rápido que pudiera regresando al plan que tenía en un inicio, pero no sin antes tratar de hacer que perdiera sus últimas esperanzas y aceptara completamente la muerte como el desenlace de ese encuentro…

-Es absurdo seguir poniéndote de pie si vas a volver a caer, pídeme clemencia y morirás tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo sentirás venir-le ofreció rendirse con la oportunidad de acabar lo que había empezado mal.

Al escucharle en medio del dolor que estaba aguantándose no pudo dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad ya que si Manny no había sobrevivido de todos los destrozos que causaron mientras peleaban debía ser lo mejor, pero su corazón le dictaba no hacerlo por más que ansiara perder la vida en ese mismo instante y acabar con su sufrimiento, y Sartana se percató de que nunca aceptaría la derrota.

-Tus sentimientos son bastante puros y sinceros niña-le hablo poniendo una expresión decaída justo antes de sacar una sonrisa ingenua e inesperada haciéndola ponerse en alerta cuando desde el sitio de donde estaba mantenía una postura tan fuerte como la que estaba teniendo -Es una lastima que no se los puedas volver a decir en persona-…

Frida alcanzó a percibir como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo en lo que una sombra gigantesca la cubrió desde sus espaldas. Los Rivera no pudieron controlar al monstruo durante tanto tiempo y termino acatando las órdenes de Sartana yendo hacía donde le había indicado por medio de una imperceptible señal de que acabara con la chica de una vez por todas en su lugar, por lo que al girar Frida se quedo petrificada viendo su inminente final, solo que esta vez sería mucho más diferente…

-¡Muere!- grito la esqueleto desbosando una enorme sonrisa que se convirtió en carcajada al creerse victoriosa – ¡Muere por fin y de una buena vez por todas! Ja ja ja ja ja … ¿Pero que…- al querer ver como Frida había acabado bajo el golpe letal de su criatura se percató de que el Tigre había llegado en el momento justo para salvar a su amiga y estaba sujetando el puño que estuvo a punto de aplastarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-Manny…- admiro la fortaleza y dedicación de su amigo, siempre llegaba en el momento indicado para salvar su vida o la de ambos, ya que sin Frida la vida de Manny no tendría sentido…

-¿Es… es cierto?…- le pregunto débilmente debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando por evitar que el puño cayera, ya que la criatura no dejaba de hacer presión con el objetivo de acabar con ellos.

-¿Cómo?- lo miro directamente a los ojos, no creía que fuera el momento indicado como para estar aclarando sus asuntos personales, pero era precisamente ese lugar y ese instante donde por fin terminarían las dudas y las interrogaciones que hacían a si mismos al pensar que tal vez el otro solo peleaba por no dejar a su amigo con toda la responsabilidad.

-Yo… creí que aceptaste el poder de Sartana por que seguías sintiendo celos de mi…- hablo con su voz apagada y con gotas de sudor que empezaban a escurrir por su frente por el impresionante acto que estaba haciendo sosteniendo con sus brazos y su espalda el puño que aún permanecía sobre ellos.

-Manny…-

-No sabía que Sartana te había obligado a hacerlo…- se disculpó- perdóname… -

-No hay razón para que debas pedir disculpas- le dijo dulcemente y con el llanto en la salida de sus ojos.

-No te acerques- la interrumpió cuando ya se había levantado completamente del piso justo antes de que llegara hacía el –Primero responde…- la hizo estremecer un poco de lo que ya estaba por toda la conmoción… -¿Tu… nunca vas a dejar de amarme?-la miro con tanta ternura en medio de su letargo de agotamiento, cansado por estar soportando tener que sostener esa carga aún sobre el, y no era precisamente solo el puño.

-Manny…- El no dudaba de ella, solo quería poder oírlo una vez más para encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba para ser capaz de salvarlos a ambos…

-Necesito… escucharlo de nuevo…- se explico aún con un enorme sufrimiento por casi no poder seguir contrariando la fuerza del monstruo. Frida se le quedó viendo por un momento breve, le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez el estaba desconfiando de ella, pero entendió todo con solo verlo directamente a los ojos para saber sus intenciones.

-Te amo…- contesto yendo a abrazarlo aún cuando el le hubiera dicho que se mantuviera lejos.

Sin darle mucha importancia soltó una de sus manos para poder corresponder al abrazo que ella le dio y así poder susurrarle al oído como ella lo hubiere hecho antes sus verdaderos deseos…

-Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado- Se aferro a ella sujetando su cuello en ese medio abrazo que apenas le podía dar.

-Manny…- dejó caer dos gruesas lágrimas que empaparon la ropa del chico con su salada humedad.

-Debes prometerme… que nunca más te iras de mi lado, pase lo que pase, nunca te vayas a ir… -le dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-Lo prometo…-sollozó aferrándose un poco más a el mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

-No podría soportar perderte… y lo sabes…- cerro los ojos como tratando de encontrar algo muy dentro de su ser.

-Yo… tampoco podría sobrevivir sin ti…- le aseguró mientras los dos terminaban de abrazarse para mirarse directamente el uno al otro.

Debieron pasar años para que la vida los pusiera en regla con los sentimientos del otro, ya que a pesar de las sospechas que tenían con respecto del comportamiento que tenían nunca se atrevieron a preguntar por ello. Ahora estaban completamente seguros de que su amor era correspondido, y que no importara lo que pasara no dejarían de amarse.

Las piernas le temblaban, estaba demasiado débil como para poder seguir resistiendo, pero si estaba con la persona que más amaba en este mundo no le importaba desprenderse de este mundo de manera material…

-¡Manny!-gritaron sus padres y su abuelo al ver que el chico se derrumbaba y el puño de aquella criatura caía pesada y abruptamente sobre los dos…

-No…- admiraron como en el suelo se había hecho un gran agujero lleno de grietas y como el polvo se había levantado -¡¡¡NOOO!!!-…

Estaban sintiendo una intensa desesperación e impotencia al ver que su hijo había sido sometido y derrotado al fin por Sartana, y se negaron a creerlo. Pero en el momento en que sentían que sus corazones se consumían por el odio y el dolor del puño salió una extraña y potente energía verde rodeada de una especie de humo azul brillante, era como si se tratara del alma de los dos gritando a todas voces que aún no se habían rendido.

El halo se comenzó a hacer más grande en cuestión de décimas de segundo, y con una leve explosión de luz en que se dirigió al cielo abriendo las nubes que había a su paso para inundar todo su infinita oscuridad con su poder la propia bestia cayo al suelo enceguecido después de que el halo acrecentara, esa clase de poder era misteriosamente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que Sartana.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, esa pregunta la tenían todos los espectadores al ver de manera tan peculiar como se estaba dando ese suceso inexplicable, ¿de verdad estaban muertos? No, no podía ser cierto, ya habían librado tantas veces la muerte que en más de una ocasión como para que se dijera que los Rivera tenían la suerte de su lado, pero esta vez era algo escandalosamente preocupante…

-¡Miren!- señaló Puma Loco al ver algo salir desde el epicentro del halo de energía, eran nada más y nada menos que Manny y Frida tomados de ambas manos mientras flotaban hacía arriba conducidos por la luz.

Tenían los ojos cerrados, pero no se veían lastimados, todo lo contrario, se veían bien, Manny no tenía heridas y su traje estaba ileso, al igual que Frida, quien portaba su guitarra en la espalda como siempre lo hacía, no parecía haber nada malo, ¿pero entonces por que están flotando hasta el cielo?

Sartana no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y francamente estaba más concentrada en saber si se trataba de sus almas que en estar pendiente de su ejército, quien también se detuvo para poder admirar aquella escena tan impactante… ¿Qué podía significar?

Incluso los habitantes y villanos que estaban en la cima de las montañas cercanas concentraron toda su atención a aquellos jóvenes sobrevolando la ciudad de esa forma.

Cerca de topar con las nubes Manny y Frida abrieron los ojos lentamente para poder visualizar que había pasado, ni ellos mismos lo podían explicar, pero sentían el poder correr por sus venas mientras la sangre les hervía, el cinturón de Manny y la cuerda prohibida eran más poderosos de lo que se podían imaginar, y esta era la evidencia necesaria que necesitaban para demostrarlo, su fuerza de voluntad era inquebrantable cuando se trataba de proteger a quien más amaban, hasta llegar al punto de dar la vida por el otro y sacrificarse por el bien de sacar adelante a su compañero, esto había activado el poder oculto de ambos objetos místicos, abriendo una puerta entre la más pura y fuerte de las energía a las que podían acceder para poder proteger y salvar lo que más querían…

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello, sabían que era la única oportunidad que tenían para poder al fin derrotar a Sartana, el propio universo estaba en contra de que ella ganara, y los utilizó a los dos como el portal para acabarla. Los puso a prueba, confrontándose a si mismos cuando Sartana poseyó el cuerpo de Frida y pudo liberarse gracias a Manny, y a Manny cuando dividió su ser en sus dos identidades y gracias a Frida pudo conocer el camino que de verdad podía seguir para sobrevivir… era hora de terminar lo que habían empezado.

Soltándose de las manos la energía que los había rodeado los fue convirtiendo lentamente en luz mientras le entregaban su cuerpo terrenal al poder para usar su alma como vía de la inminente destrucción de Sartana, lo único que debían hacer era confiar, confiar y esperar que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto, ambos habían demostrado ser dignos de llevar consigo un objeto místico, no había razones para quitarle el poder a Frida ahora que lo había conseguido por accidente al quitárselo a Sartana a la primera oportunidad, pero no con fines de conseguir poder, sino con el objetivo de detener su causa maléfica.

-No puede ser, es como si La Bandida Azul hubiera regresado…-

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando papi?-

-¿Granpapi?- Tanto Rodolfo como María veían a Puma Loco extrañados, no se les hacía familiar ese nombre.

-No lo entenderían ahora, pero si se fijaran bien notarían el gran parecido, hasta el mismo color de cabello. Debí suponerlo desde un principio-

Estaban a punto de volver a preguntar por eso cuando algo los interrumpió.

-El canto del Fin- habló una voz singularmente conocida, pero definitivamente más madura.

-D`Jango, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- lo reconoció White Pantera.

-¿Yo?... bueno, digamos que no podía faltar al funeral de mi abuela, aunque ya estemos muertos…-

-¿Funeral?- se miraron los unos a los otros.

-En el mundo de los muertos solo vimos esto una vez, solo quienes de verdad compartan un sentimiento puro y sincero hasta el último aliento serán capaces de traer a la Tierra El canto del Fin desde el infinito-

-¿Qué?- eso no tenía mucho sentido.

-Amistad, fraternidad, todo se había dado, en diferentes puntos del planeta claro, pero no en este siglo por lo menos, me sorprende su juventud y el sentimiento que están representado ahora-

-¿Sentimiento?-

-¿Van a seguir repitiendo todo lo que les diga?-

-Lo siento- dijeron a coro.

-Esta bien, deben estar orgullosos, después de todo no todos ofrecen en sacrificio su vida para un bien común como lo es salvar Cuidad Milagro…-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

-¡Manny!-

-No puede ser… mi`jo…-

-Mi muchacho…-

-Manny…-

* * *

ahora si, el siguiente ya es el final, no se que tan largo pero espero que ya sea el final, como epilogue/end

Bueno

Hasta el próximo capítulo, fue un placer escribir sobre el Tigre, me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Frida

Besos y abrazos

Vixen


	13. El Canto del Fin

Muy bien, lo admito, mi tardanza fue de lo peor y no estoy orgullosa de ello, yo la considero inperdonable. Me deje llevar por otras cosas y fui débil en ese asunto. Pero como es uno de mis fics no lo podía dejar inconcluso, aparte de que mi inspiración se vio algo disminuida y alterada estos meses debido a mucha tensión y estrés.

No es excusa, lo se, pero de todas formas les doy las gracias por leer, y bueno, prácticamente terminar esta historia, a la que por fin le pude dar un final.

* * *

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Capítulo Trece:** El Canto del Fin

D´Jango les acababa de dar a los Rivera la noticia más mortificante de toda su vida, Manny junto con Frida estaban a punto de morir... de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que no estaban tan solos como creían que estaban…

-No, ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- se acercó a ellos Emiliano Suarez, el padre de Frida, nefasto en creer la verdad –Todo esto es su culpa Rivera, ¡¡ese mocoso indujo a Frida!!- explotó aquel padre de familia.

-Emiliano no reacciones así, mi hijo también esta allá arriba- lo calló White Pantera, pero el otro no podía resistir lo que estaba pasando, toda la familia Suarez estaba ahí, su madre, incluso sus hermanas que se habían convertido en universitarias y aun siendo mayores no dejaban de molestar a Frida diciéndole que era una mediocre y no merecía estar en la familia si no sería igual de ordenada y perfecta que ellas o su padre. Pero ahora todos estaban devastados por esa tragedia de la que no veía salvarse.

Un ambiente de miedo y desilusión por la vida fue cambiado por uno de tristeza y ánimos apagados, si, su agradecimiento por lo que los dos estaban haciendo era inmenso, pero por ser a costas de sus vidas no pudieron evitar el decaerse. Nadie antes había derrotado en su totalidad a Sartana, siempre hallaba una forma de regresar, pero esta vez no... y era un no definitivo…

-Manny...- se escucho el eco de la voz de Frida llamándolo desde la lejanía justo antes de que se materializara a su lado en un halo de luz... no había otra cosa ahí más que una encegecedora y potente luz que cubría todo, era como si fuera un lugar lleno de pureza y tranquilidad, en donde con solo respirar la paz los inundara.

-¿Frida?...- la reconoció también, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Huele a...- olfateaba el aire...-¿Churros?...- (XD) Manny se extrañó por esa afirmación y termino tratando de percibir lo mismo que ella.

-Yo no huelo nada...-

Aún en su inmóvil agonía sin dolor en la que sus almas estaban comunicando la eternidad con la Tierra su carácter infantil, del que aún no querían separarse, no los habían abandonado.

-Mira...- señaló un punto en la lejanía que parecía hacerse más grande sin que ellos se movieran un poco, al igual que visible y con mejor definición por parte de sus ojos mortales... –Es...-

-¡Victoria!-

-¡Heavy Metal!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Al escuchar al otro voltearon a verse misteriosos, no era lo que estaba viendo el otro.

-¿De que estas hablando Frida? Es una batalla en la que acabamos de ganar, que no ves que estamos arriba de todos esos villanos- renegó seguro de su visión.

-¿Batalla? Manny, es un concierto en vivo- lo corrigió a lo que los dos tacharon de loco al otro por diferir de lo que veían en su propia visión del mundo perfecto del paraíso.

-¡Hey!- le grito una voz llamándoles la atención a ambos con algo de molestia -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- llegó a donde estaban los dos alguien que conocía muy bien Manny.

-¿Tigre.... primero?...-

-Manny, que gusto volver a verte...- reconoció a su nueva entidad -bueno, en realidad no... Ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí ¿cómo llegaron al mundo de los muertos?-

-¿Qué?- reacciono Frida –Creí que era el cielo...- se quejó confusa.

-Lo que sea- le respondió el otro girando los ojos y regresando al tema después -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-No sabemos- respondió Frida antes que Rivera.

-Si, estábamos en medio de una pelea cuando...-

Los recuerdos se dispararon en la mente de ambos al mirarse a ellos mismos abrazados justo antes de ser aplastados por el monstruo de Sartana en el que se suponía sería su final, pero después de ello esa extraña sensación de tibieza que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, acompañado de una anormal ligereza. Pero sobre todo, la calidez de las manos del otro entre las suyas, aferrándose a su contacto con fuerza y pasión.

El otro Tigre, antepasado de Manny y parte de la familia Rivera, se quedó viendo como un leve sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de ambos, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, al estar al lado de su compañero casi a la misma altura, notaron que en el brazo que estaba al lado del hombro del otro un listón de color rojo enredado en su extremidad los estaba uniendo en una especie de amarre que los dos miraron detenidamente extrañados de no haberlo visto o sentido antes. Justo antes de levantar la mirada y verse a los ojos.

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí...- admiró aquel detalle rojizo –La unión de dos amantes, pero que interesante...- rió, a lo que los otros dos voltearon con descaro como cuando les decían eso en la escuela o en la calle respecto a una relación entre los dos y lo negaban diciendo una y otra vez que lo suyo no era nada más que una amistad –Hay por favor...- les hizo hincapié a su supuesta careta a la que los dos solo pudieron voltear a verse mutuamente sabiendo a la perfección de a que se refería..

En medio de esa luz intensa en la que se encontraban con una especie de densa niebla, en la que su visión en el que se vislumbraba su paraíso a espaldas del Tigre ambos jóvenes trataban de meditar que era exactamente lo que ocurría, pero lo único a lo que pudieron poner atención fue a la imagen que estaba proyectando quien estaba enfrente de ellos.

Sin necesidad de respuestas o preguntas los dos chicos con los brazos y muñecas enrollados livianamente con ese listón, voltearon a ver a su acompañante. Mientras Manny seguía igual de atractivo de cómo se había puesto al pasar de los años en que sus rasgos varoniles le habían dado una apariencia varonil llena de encanto y seducción, Frida miraba con ternura y algo de cariño los profundos ojos del Rivera que podía jurar ver su alma clamando una sola cosa que ella sabía muy bien que quería también. Manny por su parte veía la personalidad de Frida reflejada en su físico. Sus gogles de los que nunca se separaría, su cabello azul de toda la vida del que resaltaba ese mechón púrpura que se había hecho desde que cumplió catorce y que llegó a hacerse algo característico en ella, sus ojos profundos de juego con su cabellera, su piel, su rostro, sus labios, su presencia...

Los dos eran el uno para el otro desde tan jóvenes… pero… ¿Habían muerto juntos a tan corta edad…?

...................................................

Abajo Sartana no dejaba de mirar ese resplandor, era demasiado misterioso, con mucha luz, una intensidad tremenda. Pero algo de todo aquello era conocido, lo había visto una vez, en algún lado... pero ¿dónde? ¿Dónde?...

Su ejercito dejo de perder el tiempo, y al recibir la señal de continuar con su tempestad volvió con su oleaje de destrucción para incluso acabar con las entrañas de aquella casi totalmente devastada ciudad que una vez brilló aún estando repleta de criminales y villanos, pero que aún así llegaba a ser un buen lugar para vivir... por lo menos su recuerdo...

-¡Destrúyanlo todo!- ordeno la esqueleto, pero esta vez sin su risa llena de algarabía en la que demostraba su recién salida a la luz pérdida de cordura, después de tantos años de ser la sombra de Ciudad Milagro y derrotar a sus enemigos por lo menos de manera en que garantizaba venganza, con la llegada de Manny su título había decaído de tal forma que se volvió su obsesión. No se había permitido actuar de esa manera en todo lo que llevaba de tiempo, pero lo que fue el final cuando su plan de acabarlo usando a Frida sin mancharse sus propias manos con su sangre se vio frustrado, ahora lo corrupto de su ser era lo único que quedaba, por que ni siquiera estaba consiente ya de que ya no había más que hacer, era su derrota en cuanto el Canto del Fin ya habiendo sido activado y traido despertara por completo…

..............................................................

-Están sufriendo…- sintió Frida desde aquel paraje lleno de paz y tranquilidad, Manny reconoció esa frase, era como si miles de cuchillas le abrieran la piel por lo que pasaba en Ciudad Milagro, podía sentirlo también, por lo que él soltó un gruñido quejándose de lo que veía en su mente al tener, ambos, los ojos cerrados, pues la gente que había huido tratando de salvarse la vida fue alcanzada por el ejército de Sartana y ahora estaban sucumbiendo ante los terribles ataques y golpes de los esqueletos, quienes no se detenían ya fueren mujeres o niños, eran habitantes de la cuidad y la orden de Sartana había sido clara, eliminarlo todo…

-¡No!… ¡Esto no puede ser posible!…- se quejaba el Rivera tratando de no creer lo que visualizaba, era demasiado aterrador. Podía escuchar su corazón latir y presionarle en el pecho el no estar ahí para ayudarlos, lo lastimaba mucho, pero sentía que no podía hacer nada si se suponía que ya había muerto, y en cuanto vio a su familia siendo descubierta y rodeada por un grupo de esqueletos y no poder con todos ellos exploto… -¡¡NOOOO!!- soltó a Frida abruptamente abriendo los ojos y cayendo sobre sus rodillas exasperado, había visto correr sangre.

-Manny…- bajó a su lado su ahora amante.

-¡No, no es cierto!, ¡¡No es verdad!! ¡¡No pueden morirse!!- contrario su terrible suerte, no todo podía salir tan bien siempre, sobre todo si se tenía que pagar un precio al traer el Canto del Fin a la Tierra en condiciones tal inusuales.

-Manny- trató de consolarlo, pero no podía, se veía tan destrozado. Ni siquiera el otro Tigre hallaba como consolarlo, pues no hay palabras para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que provoca el saber que tu familia muere.

-¡No puede ser verdad!… ¡Tenía que estar ahí para ayudarlos!...- golpeó el piso impotente y con los ojos apretados mientras aquella agua salada quemante caía de ellos. Frida no encontraba la manera de al menos hacerlo que se dejara de lastimar a si mismo, pero estaba cegado por dolor y lo comprendía, se sintió igual cuando la creyó muerta por ese tráiler. Ahora solo podía estar a su lado para evitar que se derrumbara de nuevo o estallara como loco con aquella oscuridad de poder que sabía que tenía y había visto con sus propios ojos.

-Se por lo que estas pasando Manny…- lo miró una figura alta y más madura que los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo por tales visiones, esa frase en especial le dio mucha curiosidad a Manny ¿Cómo era que alguien podía decir semejante cosa?

-¿En serio? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así como así?! ¡¡No sabes de lo que hablas!!-

-¡No Manny! Lo se mejor que tú… este tipo de cosas fueron las que me hicieron dudar entre ser héroe o villano, no podía soportar el que por nombre de la justicia no se pudiera tomar venganza… y también odiaba que en nombre de la venganza se cometieran tantas injusticias… no podía sobrevivir en ese mundo en el que no sabía que era en realidad, alguien de bien o de mal, lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado fue morirme…-

-¿Qué?…- habló Frida por el al no tener voz para hablar el otro.

El Tigre se veía serio, no estaba de broma, menos con lo que les iba a decir… era… complicado…

-Si quieres revertir que eso pase deberás sacrificarte a ti mismo para satisfacer la sed del Canto del Fin, ha sido utilizado en más de una vez para propósitos crueles que su aura divina solo obedece a quienes le dan algo a cambio, no por nada su poder es invencible…-

-¿Qué?... ¿Sacrificarse? No puede hacer eso, ¡Estas loco de verdad!- se levantó como resorte la chica que fue cimbrada por tal propuesta, conociendo a Manny terminaría haciendo lo correcto y morir por ellos, ya que el ser un portal no significaba que tu fin hubiere llegado, no hasta que le brindes la ofrenda que pide. Y Frida estaba a punto de perder a Manny.

-Frida…- la sujeto de la muñeca después de ponerse de pie igual que ella –No te preocupes por mi- la tomó de la cintura por sorpresa para esta y robarle una cálido y pasional beso con el que marcó el hecho de que a pesar de que ella tratara de evitarlo el daría su vida por Cuidad Milagro y por la gente y así detener a Sartana de una vez por todas.

-No…- lloró mientras sentía la boca de Manny sobre la suya, ese era un adiós definitivo… -Manny…- lo abrazó con fuerza aferrándose a quien tanto amaba y que estaba a punto de perder.

-No podre hacerlo si no se que estas bien…- le habló apoyado su mentón en la coronilla de la peliazul.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo que es imposible para mi?- sollozó como respuesta.

-Por que se que puedes hacerlo- se separó por fin de ella –Estaré bien, en serio- mintió tiernamente para calmarla, y aunque sabía que eso no era verdad Frida terminó aceptando que se fuera, después de todo no quería ser una carga.

Al ver al fin su aceptación después de palabras llenas de amor y al mismo tiempo desesperanza, Manny miró a su antepasado una vez más justo antes de caminar hacia lo lejos y perderse entra la neblina de las nubes. La peliazul no podía creer que lo estaba dejando ir pero para su sorpresa el listón rojo que los unía parecía crecer y no haberse cortado o jalado a medida que el caminaba.

En aquel halo de luz en donde cabía destacar dos puntos blancos luminosos una figura impura se hizo presente para entrar en aquel centro de poder proveniente del cielo, y desde el piso el único que era capaz de percibirlo era D´Jango, pues parecía ser el único consiente que podía ver algo, pues a su lado estaban los cuerpos de los que antes habían sido la familia Rivera y con la que había platicado. Ver como Manny destruiría a su abuela, haciendo realidad lo que muchos intentaron y fallaron incluso a costa de sus propias vidas, ahora estaba pasando y a punto de concluir…

-Solo uno eh?- miró como Manny penetraba el centro de poder para llegar a uno de los puntos de luz que había en el centro.

Teniendo que ver lo que estaba viendo Frida se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, cuando le dijo cara a cara a Manny que lo amaba justo antes de supuestamente morir, se habían hecho un juramento.

-Tigre…- miraba por entre las nubes como el poder del Canto del Fin apenas estaba empezando a vibrar –No piensas hacer nada si yo no le permito a Manny hacer esto solo ¿verdad?...- seguía observando la nada. Aquel adulto, o como una manera preferible de denominarlo, alma, escuchaba la preocupación en la voz de aquella chica y ver como poco a poco el lazo que tenía en el brazo se iba desvaneciendo hasta casi no ser visible, estaba muy angustiada, pero en un especie de estado suspendido respecto a sus acciones y pensamientos. Ya sabía el desenlace no tenia por que intervenir.

-¿Acaso tengo razones para hacerlo?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Vi como te miró Manny, espera que me detengas en caso de que quiera ir con el…- le explicó el mensaje que astutamente le lanzó el chico con una mirada a su ancestro, era muy astuta.

-Las decisiones que tomes las dictara tu corazón, a veces la razón se calla por si sola…- dijo por último antes de desaparecer por donde antes los dos chicos habían visto sus perspectivas de paraíso eterno.

Frida sintió como la esencia de aquel hombre desaparecía y volteó para confirmar que ya no estaba.

Sin saber de donde salieron unas extrañas luces con vida propia la rodearon, una humana aún atada a la Tierra con su forma humana no se ve todos los días, los ángeles querían jugar… es una lástima que aquella hermosa joven no tuviera tiempo…

-Un objeto místico…- se colocó su guitarra en frente para tocar aquella cuerda dorada que sobresalía de las demás en representación de Si como nota –Un sacrificio…- espetó palabras vanas de todo lo que tenía en mente.

-_Te amo…-_

_-Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado-_

El eco de un recuerdo se apoderó de su visión y percepción al admirar el pasado inmediato…

_-Manny…-_

_-Debes prometerme… que nunca más te iras de mi lado, pase lo que pase, nunca te vayas a ir… -…_

…_-Lo prometo…-_

_-No podría soportar perderte… y lo sabes…- _la voz de Manny era más cálida de lo que recordaba en medio de aquella deslumbrante luz en la que aún se encontraba…

_-Yo… tampoco podría sobrevivir sin ti…-_

-Vivir… sin ti…- repitió… sabía que si Manny lograba derrotar a Sartana sería un héroe y lograría salvarlos a todos, incluyéndola a ella… ¿pero realmente quería ser salvada y vivir la vida que el salvó con su sacrificio sintiéndose completamente sola…? –Si sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti me pides dejarte ir…- se puso de pie colocándose la guitarra atrás después de haber tocado las cuerdas por última vez, esa podría ser la última vez que estuviera cerca de su música…

Las luces que la rodeaban se alarmaron y crearon una gran alboroto cuando la vieron caminar hacia donde ya no había retorno para nadie y saltar casi como si estuviera cayendo un ángel de entre las nubes, con los brazos extendidos y el cabello al aire, esos bellos ojos algo entristecidos pero profundos… sabía lo que hacía… -_Yo no puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo…-_ cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, estaba cayendo justo donde quería caer, en el núcleo del Canto del Fin -¡¡MANNY!!- gritó llamando la atención de aquel humano que estaba brindando su cuerpo y alma como sacrificio.

-Frida…- reconoció esa voz… -¡Frida!- se sobresaltó por verla ahí, se suponía que estaba en un lugar seguro.

-Manny…- logró tomar su lugar como el otro punto de luz.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- trataba de lucir molesto, pero lo cierto es que no había estado más feliz de verla.

-Te prometí nunca abandonarte, no quiero que me salves…- contestó agitada y decidida.

-Frida…-

-Te hice una promesa, y ya se que vayamos a morir o logremos librarnos de esta nunca te abandonare…-

Manny miró la expresión de aquella chica de cabello azul, hablaba completamente en serio y no la haría cambiar de opinión, aunque esa en realidad no fuera lo que quería hacer…

-Gracias…- le robó un cálido y rápido beso, probablemente el último…

………………………………………………………

-Y ahí esta la otra… je, lo sabía, ella también se sacrificaría para procurar salvarlo… pero que típico- habló un esqueleto de edad joven en el suelo después de haber caminado unos pasos para ver mejor lo que estaba a punto de desatarse en la Tierra. A un lado de el yacían los cuerpos de los que antes estaban discutiendo por los dos chicos que estaban allá arriba, los Rivera y los Suarez, ambas familias muertas por el ejercito de Sartana, pero a quienes les tenía algo que decir… -Tal parece sus hijos van a evitar que mueran…- susurro para luego decirse a sí mismo –Increíble, estoy hablando con cadáveres…- prefirió alejarse, no quería que pensaran que la locura era algo de familia…

………………………………………………………

Como si nunca se cansaran de hacerlo, Manny y Frida tomaron sus manos nuevamente, aquel listón que los había unido y estaba empezando a desaparecer resurgió más vivo y enardecedor que antes, el sentimiento estaba ahí, el motor ya estaba dado, solo faltaban dos palabras sinceras y de todo corazón…

-Te amo…-

Al instante desaparecieron los dos en lo que fue la explosión luminosa más fuerte e impactante de todas. Resonó en el cielo llamando la atención de Sartana hacia arriba nuevamente. Si, tal vez los dos chicos habían traído aquel poder a la Tierra pero como no había pasado nada en yacía un tiempo creyó que su victoria ya estaba dada… que equivocada estaba…

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- miró horrorizada como el cielo se volvía violeta y el éter lo llenaba todo. Nebulosas descendían y se formaban del suelo al mismo tiempo, llenas de estrellas, tal y como si en firmamento fuera el que hubiere bajado a la Tierra. En el aire se podía escuchar una voz casi imperceptible, un canto, el canto del fin… la melodía más delicada y al mismo tiempo tan marcial y lastimera que quien la oyere se sentiría en peligro inminente. Unas extrañas brisas rojas y naranjas atacaba al ejercito de Sartana escuadrón por escuadrón, todos sus bandidos esqueletos se pulverizaban convirtiéndose en polvo siendo arrastrado por el mismo viento que los destruyó. Aquella catrina casi lloraba de la impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada, solo podía gritar que nada de lo que estaba pasando podía ser verdad, era su victoria, su gloria y nada más, ya no había rastro de cordura en ella, ni siquiera aquellos sentimientos múltiples que la hacían aún ser considerada algo con conciencia, como aquel bizarro amor por Puma Loco… estaba acabada…

El monstruo que invocó y consideraba su mejor arma contra todo ahora había sido derribado por el brusco aire y consumido por una nebulosa, royendo su carne y carcomiendo sus huesos hasta no dejar rastro de su existencia.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡Mi grandioso monstruo!! ¡¡NOOO!!- gritaba anonadada, todo estaba a punto de concluir.

Sartana no supo realmente que fue lo peor de ese espectáculo, el hecho de tener que ver por ella misma como acabo su criatura del mal o el que los cuerpos de todas las víctimas que había asesinado a su paso se levantaran y fueran rodeados por nebulosas rojas y plateadas también ates de que una lluvia de estrellas por entre la bóveda celeste cayeran hacia cuidad Milagro para unir de nuevo alma y cuerpo en cada ser vivo.

D´Jango tuvo razón con el sacrificio doble, gracias al amor de Frida y la confianza de ambos al no tener intención negativa alguna en su interior aquella fuerza podía incluso hacer mucho más…

Temerosa y estando en las últimas, la esqueleto fue despojada de su guitarra mística cuando trató de usarla para inútilmente pelear contra el Canto del Fin, por lo que este le devolvió su intento de ataque destruyendo su amado instrumento…

Las ruinas y escombros de cuidad Milagro fueron envueltos en un aura azul brillante que las levanto como materia para darles formas de nuevo. Las paredes volvieron a ser paredes y los edificios, edificios, todo esta retornando a la normalidad, y eso era lo que más hacía sufrir a Sartana. Habiendo llegado tan lejos como para sucumbir de manera tan devastadora posible…

Por último el núcleo de la fuerza se despegó de su atadura en el suelo para simplemente flotar y disponerse a lanzar lo que quedaba de energía a Sartana, pero esta descubrió que el ataque había sido para el suelo, no para ella, por lo que se desconcertó bastante por esto, actitud que cambió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que era un especie de agujero negro que comenzaba a succionarlo todo, las nebulosas rojas que se encargaron de destruir a su ejercito, monstruo y poder, aún con algunos vestigios de lo que fueron antes, terminaron yéndose por aquel lugar también, solo que la esqueleto se negaba a acabar ahí adentro con lo demás.

Trató de sujetarse de todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero no pudo sostenerse así por mucho tiempo, y en un descuido pudo mirar cual era el destino de aquella supuesta dimensión siniestra, pues no era nada más que una entrada improvisada para el mismo infierno, pero un nivel al que nunca había accedido y del que sabía, nunca podía escapar. Y ese temor que la consumió fue el mismo que la llevó a soltarse y acabar cayendo a su perdición mientras se cerraba aquella entrada.

Con el fin de aquel mal al ser erradicado la fuerza de poder ya no tenía razón de estar ahí, por lo que un destello a partir del recientemente cerrado agujero infernal se abrió paso para abandonar la Tierra como nueva y dejar aquellas almas que lo invocaron en un principio.

La noche se volvió día y la ciudad renació de nuevo, los cuerpos de Manny y Frida caían desde una prominente altura hasta topar abruptamente contra el piso. Para cualquiera hubiera sido mortal, solo que ellos contaban todavía con sus objetos místicos para protegerlos… y lo mejor de todo, aún conservaban atado en el brazo y uniéndolos en corazón, aquel listón rojo carmín…

* * *

Este es el final, falta el epílogo, ese ya no es tan extenso, pero lo que si juro por mi alma es que quedara listo pronto, aún si debo robarme tiempo de otros compromisos y deberes. Yo espero que sea este fin de semana, si no el lunes, ese es el límite...

Realmente pido disculpas, TToTT

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

XOXO

Vixen


	14. Final Epílogo

**Un Regalo para Frida**

**Final**

Era como tener una densa capa de neblina ante el. Imágenes volaba al aire como producto de varios recuerdos mezclados, no sabía que era cierto y que no, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Frida estaba a salvo.

Paso un largo rato que le pareció eterno hasta que por fin unas voces interrumpieron su conciencia entre sueños, y eran voces de personas que el conocía, eran su familia, y por lo que podía escuchar eran buenas noticias, eso hasta que la voz de un conocido y próximamente suegro se les unió.

-¡Rivera!- entró azotando la puerta de la habitación seguido de una mujer que le pedía que bajara la voz y no hiciera tanto escándalo, poco después asumió que debía ser una enfermera por lo que le dijo.

-Por favor señor, esto es un hospital- decía en un tono de súplica y reproche a la vez… un momento ¿había dicho hospital? ¿Acaso estaba en un hospital en ese momento? Eso explicaba los sonidos raros que complementaban la plática de su familia, pero… entonces, ¿En donde estaba Frida?

-White Pantera- lo señalaba altivo el señor Suarez –Tu y tu hijo, toda tu familia son responsables de lo que pasó en Ciudad Milagro, y fue un verdadero milagro el que hubiéramos salidos librados de esta, pero eso no quita que todo haya sido por su culpa- lo miraba el superior de los policías de la ciudad –Ustedes mezclaron a Frida en todo esto-

-Hay por favor, ya vas a comenzar de nuevo Emiliano…-

-¡Rodolfo!- lo regañó María con un rostro dulce antes de dirigirse hacia el señor Suarez –Lo lamento mucho en verdad, mi esposo acostumbra ser un poco impulsivo a veces- explicó al tiempo que Manny comprendía que con eso su madre estaba declarando el que había regresado con el héroe Rivera. No podía estar más feliz, pero Frida ¿Qué había pasado con Frida?

-No intente disculparlo señora…-

-El que no entiende eres tu- interrumpió Puma Loco –Tu necedad hace que no te des cuenta de que Frida esta más perdida por Manny que un oso polar en el desierto, ya déjalos ser, se merecen estar juntos, así que no intervengas- dijo esto último amenazante.

-Si, pero…-

-Pero nada Suarez, los dos ya pasaron suficientes cosas como para que todavía deban soportaros a nosotros sobre ellos solo por nuestras diferencias familiares- incluyó Rodolfo.

-Pero…-

-De verdad se quieren- participó María nuevamente. Los Rivera habían acorralado al padre de Frida sin darle oportunidad a rebatir algo más. Tendría que ceder.

-¡Esta bien!- gritó por fin –Pueden estar juntos, pero se las verá conmigo si trata de propasarse con mi hija- lo señalo enfadado –Esta advertido- salió de la habitación seguido de la enfermera. Se sentía frustrado por haberse dejado acorralar por los Rivera en esa situación tratando un tema tan delicado como lo era su hija.

Entonces la movilidad regresó a Manny de golpe.

-¡No le hare nada que ella no quiera!- se levantó de la cama respondiéndole a Emiliano aún cuando este ya se había ido. Quien sabe que imágenes y situaciones cruzaron por su cabeza cuando lo amenazó…

-¡Manny!- lo recibieron con gusto sus padres y su abuelo en la realidad.

-Que bueno que despertaste mi`jo, nos tenías algo preocupados a todos-

-Ya esta todo bien- acarició su cabello su madre con ese cariño maternal propio de ella.

-Si… bueno yo… ¡Frida!- regresó al motivo de su preocupación -¿Dónde esta Frida?- les preguntó con seriedad.

-Aquí- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta siendo que de la misma había salido un padre apanicado y furioso y en la cual su hija ahora estaba entrando.

-Frida…- la divisó con la bata del hospital y la pulsera de paciente en la mano, había llegado hasta allá descalza.

-Hola Manny- se acercó a su cama –Y hola familia Rivera-

Al darse cuenta de que estorbaban en esa escena su familia decidió darles un poco de privacidad.

-Bueno hijo, creo que los dejaremos solos para que puedan platicar a gusto- se fue levantando su madre para irse junto con White Pantera.

-Suerte Manny- fueron despejando la habitación para darles espacio a los dos.

-Claro, los veré después-

-Hasta luego- se despidió Frida también antes de sentir que el Rivera la había halado hacia el -¡Manny!-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- preguntó exaltado y asustando un poco a la peliazul.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué acaso ya no lo recuerdas?- Manny se sintió algo perdido con sus palabras, aún no se ubicaba bien en la realidad ni en el tiempo en el que estaba.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Jueves- respondió-

-¿Qué?—

-Cuando yo desperté las cosas ya estaban así. Nadie sabe como fue que pasó esto con el tiempo pero el alcalde decretó que no se hablara más sobre el desastre al no haber evidencia de lo ocurrido, lo tomó como paranoia colectiva pero en verdad pasó Manny- lo miró a los ojos llena de seguridad –Fue el Canto del Fin… Sartana se ha ido para siempre…- concluyó.

-Entonces… fue real…- comenzó a regresar completamente en si –Fue cierto, de verdad pasó- fue hilando ideas en su cabeza con más sentido, todo lo ocurrido –Entonces… entonces nosotros…- volteó a verla al tiempo que ella sonreía y se sonrojaba por ello. Al darse cuenta de su reacción no dijo nada más, solo se atrevió a acercársele y besarla, no había más que decir…

Los dos eran héroes y ahora estaban juntos, no permitirían que alguna otra cosa o alguien intentara separarlos…

-También conserve la cuerda…- le susurró al oído una vez la hubo dejado respirar.

-¿Cómo?-

-Sigue en mi guitarra…-

Los dos sonrieron a la vez.

Las cosas marchaban como si nada hubiera pasado, todos con sus vidas normales y dedicados a su labor. Lo que antes había sido una guerra entre los héroes y villanos de la ciudad contra los esqueletos de Sartana en una descomunal batalla se estaba quedando en el olvido rápidamente para los habitantes. La vida tenía que seguir. No obstante los criminales no dejaban de darse abasto en las calles. Si, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora sería diferente, ya no estaba Sartana, y ya nunca volvería, había sido su fin definitivo…

Así que había tiempo para divertirse también.

-No puedo creer que después de todo nuestro padre te cumpla con lo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños…- se quejaba una de las hermanas de Frida.

-Si, eso es injusto…-

-Hay por favor, solo es una fiesta- las calló la menor de la familia –No cumplo dieciséis años todos los días…- sonrió bajando las escaleras de su casa con un vestido más espectacular que el que había utilizado el año anterior. Botas de plataforma más altas y largas con agujetas cruzadas que ascendían, la parte de arriba de su atuendo era de mangas cortas y abombadas cruzadas por un listón, semejando a un vestido victoriano lleno de encajes que al mismo tiempo unía a otras mangas largas y grandes que comenzaban desde los codos y acababan en sus muñecas, en las cuales llevaba puestas pulseras de tela de sus bandas de rock y metal pesado favoritas al igual que guantes con los dedos descubiertos. Llevaba medias de rejilla y la falda era corta y amplia llena de fondos y vuelo ondulados.

El maquillaje era leve, labios carmesí, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y una sombra azul marino en los ojos. Llevaba puestos unos aretes en forma de nota musical también. Su atuendo y arreglo era una combinación oscura con los colores rojo y azul en donde el negro predominaba notablemente, pero aún así no dejaba de ser ella misma al tener sus queridos gogles y haberse visto renuente a quitárselos de la cabeza. Sentía que los necesitaba.

Cuando Manny llegó llevaba consigo su regalo sin envolver, siempre era un presente visual y "artístico" por llamarlo de una manera, y cuando por fin pudo ver a Frida destacando de sobre todos en la multitud por como lucía, se quedó con la boca abierta. Lucía bellísima.

-¡Manny!- corrió su ahora novia hasta el -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Una guitarra eléctrica!- admiraba la elaborada piñata que le había hecho de regalo, al fin se la podía entregar –Cielos, gracias- lo abrazó haciendo que regresara a la Tierra…

-No… no es nada…- decía sonrojado.

--¡Corre! Ya vamos a tocar- lo guió de la mano al escenario que habían instalado en su jardín precisamente para ella y que los Sombreros Atómicos pudieran presentarse.

-¡Rápido Frida!- le gritaban sus amigas y compañeras de la banda para que se apurara.

-¡Ya voy!- comenzó a subir los escalones, pero se detuvo para preguntarle algo a ese apuesto y galán joven al cual ya tenía derecho a celar… -Manny…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Bailaras conmigo después de que toquemos?- el Rivera sonrió por la petición de la peliazul.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería si no bailara con mi chica?- se aproximo antes de que siguiera subiendo para besarla tiernamente –Ve…- ella subió colocándose en su lugar una vez conectada su guitarra alistando el micrófono a su altura.

-Muy bien gente, ustedes ya nos conocen. Esta canción va dedicada a la persona que más quiero en este mundo- anunció por el micrófono -¡Manny!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras el público invitado enardecía por la joven rockera.

-¿Para mi?- se autoseñaló el ahora novio de Frida.

Al mismo tiempo una limosina se detenía y estacionaba enfrente de la casa de los Suarez debido a una llanta ponchada.

-Apúrate a cambiar esa llanta Pierre- decía un ocupado hombre del espectáculo representante de varios reconocidos artistas y bandas del momento que habían alcanzado el estrellato. Tenía prisa.

-Me llamo Pedro- se quejaba el chofer de cómo lo había llamado su jefe, siempre se equivocaba con su nombre.

-Como sea- seguía hablando por el móvil con personas importantes –Si, eso ya lo se, me los has repetido muchas veces pero ninguna de mis bandas esta libre para esa fecha… No, ya te dije que no… Oye, ¿de donde quieres que saque una banda a solo dos días para la presentación?- sonaba molesto por el auricular, y en ese momento los Sombreros Atómicos comenzaron a tocar como por una señal del destino…

-Y uno, y dos, y uno, dos, tres, cuatro YOU!!- gritó por el micrófono comenzando la canción y llamando por completo la atención de aquel hombre a cierta distancia…

Wake up and break the glass on your face

The courage and hate are growing UP!

This silly heart it´s beating fast now

Your rowdy soul don´t have to explain how

If you feel that way you just have to confess

Because that true deny we cannot no more

The love´s playing rock!

The love´s playing rock!!

YEAH!! The love it´s playing rock!!

El manager se quedó callado al escuchar esa canción al grado de colgar su celular.

-Te llamo luego- lo cerró caminando hacia el patio de la casa de Frida –ahora regreso Pablo- le avisó a su chofer.

-¡Que es Pedro!- gritó este por último ¿Qué no se podía aprender su nombre?

Manny escuchaba la canción comparándola con lo que habían vivido, se la dedicaba completamente a y descifraba sus mensajes ocultos…

Your dark side don´t care if you don´t hear them

In love you're the expert, in fight a master you get be

Even if you hit the bottom you back to check

Revenge at power, a punish on a belt

Let´s comeback to bed

Oh, c´omon, comeback to bed, going to dream together away

Cause the love´s playing rock!

The love´s playing rock!

The love´s playing rock!!

Durante esos días había descubierto una parte oscura y salvaje de el, un lado que no se detendría a matar gracias a una enferma sed de sangre. Le preocupaba, pero al menos sabía que tenía el apoyo de su familia y de su novia ahora que ya lo sabían…

If we walk at the night you´lll be my lamp

You give that light to my exciting life

You make me laugh

With you I can fly

If we´re on the hell

You´ll have my hand even in flames

First I´m your friend

Later your fight mate

But always, for ever, your sassy lover…

Pero en esos instantes, por el momento solo quedaba disfrutar…

**•Epílogo•**

Sartana nunca más fue vista en Ciudad Milagro y los habitantes pudieron vivir tranquilos. (Al menos de ella, pues la violencia, el mundo criminal y la corrupción continuaron.

D´Jango tomó el lugar de su abuela como el villano más temido y poderoso de la ciudad, pero al igual que su antepasado es constantemente detenido por El Tigre y ahora su nueva aliada.

Rodolfo y María solucionaron sus diferencias y volvieron a casarse regenerando la familia.

Puma Loco volvió a entrar a la cárcel por uno de sus tantos crímenes y escapo a los dos días, posteriormente volvió a ser encerrado otras doce veces por las mismas circunstancias así como por sus escapes. La última vez que escapó fue para asistir a la boda de su nieto, pero volvió a cometer robos y a seguir siendo perseguido por la policía. Sigue resistiendo el retirarse como villano.

Frida firmó un contrato por más de cinco años después de su fiesta de cumpleaños aquella noche con el cual alcanzó la fama junto con sus grupo Los Sombreros Atómicos convirtiéndose en las rock stars del momento. Logró hacer su sueño realidad y recorrió el mundo por medio de varias giras que hicieron. Amasó una gran fortuna y pudo vivir feliz al lado del amor de su vida como heroína furtiva en las noches…

El Tigre se convirtió en el héroe más venerado en toda Ciudad Milagro y en el villano más respetado por todo el bajo mundo debido a su lado oscuro. Como Manny Rivera se hizo de un gran capital gracias a su villanía y su trabajo de medio tiempo como administrador de una empresa internacional con sede en su ciudad. Se casó con su mejor amiga y novia de toda la vida quien resultara ser una famosa cantante y guitarrista al igual que una poderosa heroína secretamente una villana tambien…

Actualmente los dos están en espera de su primer hijo en su feliz, próspero y lleno de música y acción matrimonio.

MannyXFrida

Por siempre Tigre

* * *

ViXeN


End file.
